phoebe through the looking glass
by shel
Summary: upon her reflection, phoebe makes a choice...
1. chapter 1

CHARMED "Phoebe through the Looking Glass" 

by shel

© april 2003

_disclaimer__:_

_the charmed ones, cole, and leo, and the rest of the cast of characters we've come to know and love, belong to spelling television, inc. and possible other copyright holders. i intended no true infringement on their copyrights; i only wanted to borrow these marvelous characters for a short time in my own scenarios and hopefully return them no worse for wear; the only things i've gained from this story are the satisfaction and pleasure of having written it and in knowing that others may have enjoyed it too…_

_rating__:_

_pg-13_

_summary__:_

_upon her reflection, phoebe makes a choice…_

_timeline__:_

_a week after the events of season 5's 'lucky charmed'…_

_archive__:_

_please don't without expressed permission…_

_warning__:_

_as with just about all my tales, no sequel is planned for this so read ahead at your own risk…_

_notes__:_

_misty's my own creation…this tale takes into account events from 'the importance of being phoebe' and has minor references to 'the three faces of phoebe' and 'centennial charmed'…please let me know if you enjoyed my tale and why and, if not, why not…and, please, don't bother wasting your time or mine by sending any flames…_

**Chapter One**

Phoebe stepped into the second-hand shop and called out, "Hey, Misty, whatchagot for me?"

An energetic young woman bounded out from a back room and greeted Phoebe with a firm hug, "Hey, Phoebe, long time…"  She smiled and continued, "I just got in some cute little earrings that are calling your name. Oh, wait, I also got in some fabulous scarves and didn't you say you were looking for a small jewelry box?"

"Not today," Phoebe shook her head with a smile, "I'm on totally non-personal-gain business."  Misty laughed and Phoebe explained, "Seriously, I'm looking for something for Paige.  She's been a little down this past week and I was hoping to cheer her up."

"Ahhh…heard about the trouble with the leprechauns," Misty somberly acknowledged.  Phoebe cast her a worried glance and she assured Phoebe, "Don't worry, we're alone."

Phoebe glanced at her watch and muttered, "Not for long."  She shrugged, "Lunch date.  I told him to meet me here.  He's late.  Probably got caught up on the phone and forgot to be courteous and let me know…Hey, did you add some red to your hair?"

Misty nodded, "It's called cinnamon burst and Brian loves it!"  She looked at her friend and clapped her hands, "Oh, Phoebe, it's so wonderful that you're dating again.  I mean really dating again."

"Whoa," Phoebe stepped back, "who says I'm dating again? Was there some sort of bulletin in 'Wiccan News Today'?"

"Phoebe…" Misty shook her head.

"This's just lunch," Phoebe insisted.

"Lunch and shopping."  Misty pointed her index finger at Phoebe, "I know that look and it's been a long time since I've seen it on you."  Phoebe blushed and she continued, "So, who's the lucky guy? How'd you meet? Is it serious? Magic or no?"

Phoebe shushed her and glanced around anyway, "Not so loud."  Misty laughed and Phoebe shrugged again in embarrassment, "Sorry, guess I'm a bit, um, nervous, about this one."  She saw Misty's inquiring look, "Yes, I'm attracted to him.  He's smart and talented and arrogant and stubborn and, as he puts it, 'a control freak,' and he drives me crazy…He's also the new owner of the paper and, therefore, my boss."

"Ahhh, that explains it," Misty grinned.  "Don't worry, a little office romance never hurt anyone."

"Please," Phoebe snorted, "do you know how many sob stories I get from disastrous office encounters.  There's a reason for the cliché of keeping the bedroom out of the boardroom."

"Details, girl, I want details," Misty demanded.  But the bells over the front door jingled as a customer walked in and Misty offered, "Check out the display cases in the back room.  You might find one or two things for Paige.  We'll talk later.   Actually, you'll talk later."

"Thanks a lot," Phoebe sarcastically replied as she wandered into the other room.  She paused by the display cases in the small, cluttered room, but the glint off a mirror caught her eye and she turned to examine it.  She ignored the jingle of the front door's bells and lightly ran her finger along the dusty golden edge of the floor-length mirror.  The workmanship of the oval frame was remarkable and Phoebe couldn't explain why she was drawn to it.

"Beautiful, isn't it," Misty commented as she came up behind Phoebe.

Phoebe jumped, "I didn't hear you.  Didn't even see you which is strange because I've been looking right into the mirror."

"It only recently came into my hands," Misty explained in a low voice.  "The young woman who owned it," she glanced around and whispered, "was a witch who was killed about three weeks ago.  This was her portal and it was entrusted to me until a new owner could be found."

Intrigued, Phoebe asked, "Portal?"

"Excuse me," a feminine voice called from the front, "can someone help me?"

"Portal, window, whatever," Misty commented as she excused herself, "I'll be right back."

Phoebe tore herself away from the mirror and returned to the display cases.  She was on a mission for Paige, not herself.  She was admiring a small pin in the shape of an artist's palette when she found herself turning back to the mirror.  "What is it about this thing?" she murmured to herself as she walked over to it.  She gingerly touched the frame again and half-expected to receive a premonition.  But she didn't and was bothered once again by the randomness of her power.  After all these years, she still hadn't mastered the art of calling premonitions on her own.  She'd done it but not all the time.  If only she'd been better at it, maybe things wouldn't have gotten so out of control.  Maybe Cole wouldn't have…

"You okay?" Misty interrupted.

Phoebe was startled and spun around.  "Sorry, I didn't hear you.  Again…what is it with this mirror?"

"Didn't mean to scare you," Misty apologized.  "You seemed so lost for a moment.  Complete turnaround from when you walked in here.  I didn't mean to bug you before about this new guy of yours, honest.  My need to know sometimes drives Brian up the wall.  It's just that it's…nice seeing you smiling again.  Almost excited again and I sorta got caught up in it."  Phoebe didn't respond and she timidly asked, "Thinking about Cole just now?"

Phoebe shrugged but, after a moment, softly asked, almost rhetorically, "Why is it that I can be so turned on by Jason during the day but still dream of Cole at night?"

Misty hugged Phoebe, "You've made such strides in getting on with your life and you no longer seem quite so bitter or angry."

"But?" Phoebe questioned as she pulled away and dabbed at her eyes.

"But," Misty cautiously replied, "now that you're past the anger, you're able to feel the loss.  And getting over it will take some time.  Dreaming of Cole and what was and might have been isn't a bad thing.  You loved him, Phoebe, and it was a beautiful thing and there's nothing wrong with admitting that you still love him.  Once you can admit to that, moving on with your life will be easy, or, easier."

"Maybe you should be writing the advice column," Phoebe muttered in a way she knew wouldn't offend her friend.

"No, thank you," Misty quickly replied with a grin, "I'll stick to my humble little shop and all the troubles it causes."

"What trouble?" Phoebe teased.  "We got rid of that cursed dress, didn't we?"

"That you did, my friend," Misty laughed, "right along with the old hag who stole it from me.  Is Piper speaking to me yet?"

"So long as you don't bring up the fire extinguisher," Phoebe chuckled. "Hey, remember that hexed necklace we nearly got Prue to auction for you?"

Misty covered her mouth, "Oh, God, I almost had a heart attack when the auctioneer collapsed and they stopped the auction."  They were both silent a moment before she added, "I sure miss Prue and her way of getting down to business."

"Me too…"  Phoebe's smile was bittersweet and she quickly changed the subject, "So, any history behind that pin?"

"Nope, picked it up at an ordinary garage sale," Misty told her as she pulled out the jewelry tray.  "Pretty.  It's sterling and the colors are genuine chips of peridot, topaz, amethyst, and citrine.  Paige paints?"

"Whenever she has the chance which, these days, isn't often."  Phoebe nodded when Misty let her hold it, "I'll take it."

While Misty packed up the pin in a small box, Phoebe returned to the mirror, "What about this?"

"I didn't know Clara, not even by reputation," Misty admitted as she returned the tray to the case and locked it.  "When I received the mirror, I was told that she'd been something of a seer.  I don't want to speak ill of the dead but, from what I heard, she was young, maybe twenty, and reckless and wasn't ready for her responsibilities."

Phoebe ran her hand along the frame.  It almost seemed to glow.  "Is it magical?"

"I'm not sure," Misty shrugged.  "I haven't seen it do anything, if that's what you're asking, and I can't vouch for any rumors.  I can tell you that mirrors reflect what's inside us, not just our outward appearances."

"Grams used to say that what we see is in the mirror is an image of what choices we have made as well as those choices we hadn't made," Phoebe recalled.  "Never quite understood what she meant.  Until now, I think.  There's something about that mirror."

"With the right magic, mirrors can reveal to us other worlds.  I've never personally seen it happen but I've heard stories," Misty commented.  "It might not be the mirror itself but the magic of its owner.  Maybe this mirror's been waiting for you."  

"What'd you mean before about a new owner being found?" Phoebe questioned.  "How will you know?"

Before Misty could answer, the front door bells rang again and she sighed, "I'll be right back."

"'Kay," Phoebe answered distractedly as she stared at her reflection.  She sighed, "Oh, Grams, do you know how many other choices I could have made?"  Suddenly, she heard shouts from the front of the store, a gunshot, and she called out, "Misty?"  As she turned around, she felt a sharp pain behind her right ear and everything went black.

***********          **********         ************


	2. chapter 2

****

CHAPTER TWO

Phoebe groaned and brought her hand to the back of her ear. She yelped when she touched it and grimaced when she opened her eyes and saw the blood on her fingertips. She propped herself up and moaned when a wave of dizziness washed over her. "Misty?" she called out. But there was no answer and she quickly kneeled in order to stand. "This's gonna be worse than a hangover," she muttered as she caught a glimpse of her reflected disheveled state in the mirror.

__

"Damn right," it muttered.

"What the hell" she gasped as she sat down again. "Must've been hit harder than I thought," she considered as she put a hand back to her wound.

__

"I'm imagining this," her reflection gasped in return. "You're not really talking to me. II must be dreaming."

Stunned, Phoebe stared into the mirror. "Youyou can hear me?"

__

"Of course I can," she grumbled, "only you're supposed to be my reflection and you're not saying what I'm saying."

"Or even wearing," Phoebe uttered when she suddenly realized her reflection was dressed differently. "Maybe this mirror is magical. Look at me, us, I mean. My hair, your clothes. I haven't worn your outfit since"

__

"Since when?" her reflection demanded. "I just bought this outfit and I love it."

"What day is it?" Phoebe half-whispered.

__

"January twelfth," she replied before she asked suspiciously, "why?"

"Oh, my God," Phoebe uttered, "that was the day that Cole -- was Paige just in an accident?"

__

"Yeah," she cautiously responded, "earlier this morning. What about Cole?"

"And you stopped off at Misty's to pick something up for Paige," Phoebe recalled, "before heading to the office to face Elise about that potential lawsuit?"

__

"You make it sound like it happened a long time ago," she inquired, "what's the date by you?"

"April fourteenth," Phoebe whispered in awe. "Almost three months to the day."

__

"Did something happen to Paige," her reflection fearfully asked. "Is that why you, I mean I, look so sad? Please, I have to know, did I lose another sister? Wait a minute, you mentioned Cole. Did Cole hurt Paige? What'd he do?"

"Cole, he" Phoebe quickly replied before she shook her head, "no, I can't"

__

"I don't understand," she exclaimed, "if you can help me save Paige"

"It's not Paige," Phoebe corrected, "it's theI can'tDammit, now I know what Old Phoebe was so worried about!"

__

"What the hell are you talking about? If I can save an innocent, you have to tell me," her reflection demanded. 

"She was so concerned about the consequences," Phoebe shook her head, "from knowing the future. Don't you remember how adamant she was about not revealing what choice I'd made in her past about marrying Cole? Now I understand everything she was trying to tell me." She almost laughed when she realized, "I think I owe myself an apology." She touched her ear as if it would help stop the pounding in her head, "What if, somehow, this mirror is showing me my past? What if telling you causes you to change what actually happened. What if -- I can't, I'm sorry."

__

"And what if you're supposed to tell me," she challenged as she brought her hand to her right ear. "How will you live with yourself if you letwhatever happens, happen? Don't you remember how you felt when Old Phoebe refused? Maybe this is your second chance to correct whatever it is that went wrong."

"I" Phoebe stared into the mirror, made her choice, and urged her refection, "You have to stop Cole. In a little while, he's going to kill the other driver from Paige's accident and Paige will be charged with murder. He's also arranging for P3 to be shut down and to legally take over the lease on the house."

__

Her reflection paled even further, "Cole wouldn'tWhy would he do something soso evil?"

"He wanted to control the nexus in the basement," Phoebe shook her head with sadness. "He thought if I became evil again, I would go back to him."

__

Horrified, she insisted, "That's, that's crazy, I would never"

"He's not thinking clearly," Phoebe sadly confirmed, "wasn't for a long time."

__

Her reflection closed her eyes and thought aloud, "Maybe if we changed the wording of the spell we used to vanquish the Source"

"What?" Phoebe exclaimed. "I didn't mean vanquish Cole. I meant stop him, talk to him. Really talk to him. I never did that and now"

__

"It's too late?" she guessed. "Exactly what happened with Cole?"

"He's gone," Phoebe informed her. "For good. Paige got caught in an alternate reality he'd created and, without his invincibility, they were able to vanquish him."

__

"Thank God," she whispered gratefully. "So, maybe if I cooked up a variation of the power-stripping potion and hit him with it first, the spell would then work."

"But that might not be necessary," Phoebe considered. "If you can talk to him and get through to him, he might not do all those terrible things."

__

"Look," she said in a determined tone, "I thought I was moving on with my life but he keeps drawing me back into his problems. I'm tired of constantly looking over my shoulder, wondering what he's gonna do next. I want him gone. Once and for all."

Phoebe stepped back and immediately brought her hand to her head when the room spun. "I wanted him out of my life. Not dead."

__

"You're free," her reflection realized with amazement. "You're finally free. I'd give anything to be in your shoes."

"It hasn't been a bed of roses," Phoebe muttered as her phone rang. She fished out her cell from her bag and answered it.

"I'm really sorry," Jason immediately apologized.

"Hey, forget when you were supposed to meet me?" Phoebe complained as she touched the back of her ear again.

"I'm a few blocks away," he announced. "Sorry, business call took longer than I expected."

"Don't bother," she replied, "there's been a little incident here at the store and I'm not very hungry anymore. Soon as I check on Misty, I'll head back to the office."

"Incident?" he asked in concern.

"I'm not sure," she admitted, "I just came to and haven't found Misty yet."

"Came to?" he questioned with shock. "What happened? Phoebe, are you all right?"

"I'm not sure," she murmured honestly. "Look, Jason, I gotta go. Talk to you later." Before he could respond she disconnected the call, dropped the phone back in her bag, and turned back to the mirror. She let out a breath, "I wasn't sure you'd still be there." 

__

"Who's Jason?" her reflection wondered with a half-smile.

"Never mind," Phoebe told her as she stood on shaky legs, "I've gotta check on Misty. So do you, I guess. Will you please consider what I've said? You're the one who talked about second chances. Maybe this is yours." The room spun and she quickly reached out for the support of the mirror but, instead of touching the smooth pane, she found herself touchingherself.

__

"What the hell?" she whispered as she squeezed "her" hand.

They stared at one another for half-a-moment before Phoebe whispered, "How much time do you think we have? Do you think it's safe?"

__

"Buy the mirror," she decided. "Once it's in my, our, room, we won't have to worry about anyone else finding it. Are you sure you want to do this? From what I see, life turned out just fine for me."

"I have to try," Phoebe whispered. 

__

"All right then," she reluctantly agreed, "let's do it." She reached out for Phoebe's other hand and pulled.

*********** ********** ************

__


	3. chapter 3

****

Chapter Three

__

Phoebe tumbled through the mirror and, for a moment, lay stunned on the floor. She slowly sat up, groaned, and held the back of her head as she glanced around the back room. She couldn't remember whether she had been in there three months before, the morning of Paige's accident, so she wasn't sure how much was actually different. The only thing she was sure of was that Misty hadn't had the mirror back then. Misty never kept major magical acquisitions a secret from her or her sisters, because of the help the Charmed Ones could provide, and would have definitely informed them of the mirror. "I don't understand," Phoebe considered aloud, "if there's a gap of three months between us, how did Misty here end up with the mirror in January when she just finished telling me she only got it a few weeks ago?"

"She told me some witch named Clara was killed about three weeks ago," her reflection explained as she sat up, "so maybe I'm not your past after all but some sort of other reality."

__

"Misty did say that the mirror could be a portal to other worlds," Phoebe recalled. "Maybe we somehow triggered it."

"The blow to the back of myour head," she agreed as she lightly touched the back of her ear. She frowned when she saw fresh blood on her fingertips. "I heard a gunshot"

__

Phoebe tested the back of her ear too and displayed her red fingertips to her reflection. "Same here. I was in front of the mirror, thinking of Cole and choices I've made, and --"

"Me too," she interrupted in a whisper of surprise. "Almost immediately after the shot, I felt a sharp pain and everything went black."

__

"Oh my God," Phoebe gasped, "it was us. We opened a portal between worlds."

"Unless Cole" she somberly left her thought hanging.

__

"No!" Phoebe sharply said. "He was vanquished months ago and has been gone for good. He couldn't have had anything to do with this."

"All right," she relented, "so maybe it wasn't him but -- look at our clothing and our hair! I look like you did a few minutes ago and now you're wearing my outfit! What happened? Why didn't it all stay the same?"

__

"Maybe we had more of a spiritual exchange?" Phoebe suggested. "Paige said it was something like that when she got caught in Cole's world. Maybe I took over your body here and you took over mine."

"That doesn't make sense," she shook her head slightly and tried to ignore the wave of nausea she felt from the action. "I know I went through the mirror."

__

"I don't know," Phoebe sighed, "and trying to figure it out will probably only make my headache worse. Besides we don't have the time for theoretical discussions now."

"Having second thoughts?" she wondered. "If this isn't a matter of your past and my future, maybe we shouldn't mess with anything. You're not really me so maybe my Cole isn't really your Cole. Maybe what he did to you won't happen to me."

__

"And maybe it will," Phoebe quietly said. "Does it matter? Yours or mine, this could be my last chance to save him and I think I have to try. I think I owe it to him to tryUnless you want to go back"

"No," she quickly replied. "I mean, not yet. A world without Cole? I'm sure I can manage here for a little while. Might be just what I need." She stared intently at herself in the mirror and warned, "Save him if you want but make sure he agrees to leave us alone once we've switched back. Make sure he understands it is over. I don't want him in my life anymore. I don't want all the danger that comes with him. I'm tired of it. I'm tired of fighting everything and everyone all the time for something that may have been doomed from the start. I'm just tired."

__

"I understand," Phoebe sympathized, "I truly do. I felt that way too. For so long. After everything we'd gone through, I thought it could at least be an amicable break. When he returned from the Wasteland, I thought he understood. I thought he had accepted the truth, that we loved each other and always would but simply couldn't be together."

"But Cole didn't let go," she muttered. "He kept coming back and it'sbeen getting worse and worse." 

__

"I remember," Phoebe softly admitted, "but I guess it's different for me now. Maybe enough time has passed. Maybe the men I've met, the changes at work and at homeMaybe you'll feel this way in three months too."

"And maybe not," she strongly disagreed. "After everything Cole's done lately, it would take a helluva lot for me to change my mind about him. Regardless of what happened to him." She shook her head, "I can't believe that, after only a few short months, you've forgiven him for a year of heartache."

__

"I'm not sure I've forgiven him exactly," Phoebe acknowledged as she stared her double in the eyes. "More that I'm finally realizing that I was wrong in not giving him the chance to talk to me or at least explain what he went thr--"

"I don't want to hear it," she angrily interrupted, "I don't care what happened. I loved Cole so completely, so desperately, but loving him nearly destroyed me, not to mention my sisters, and I won't ever put myself, or them, through that again. I would rather --" 

"Phoebe?" a male voice called out while the front door bells jingled. "Are you here?"

__

"Jason" Phoebe realized. She quickly explained, "Jason Dean, new owner of the paper, who's taken an active interest in my column. He's made me do some journalistic reporting in addition to the regular advice bit. He's arrogant and stubborn, never seems to listen to me and always appears to be indulging me in my own opinions. But, he's charming, often right, and is more attractive than I care to admit. He's made it quite clear he wants to see me on a more social level but we've only had one dinner date so far. I thought it would be easier to start on more neutral, less pressured, grounds so I suggested he meet me here while I picked up something for Paige and then grab a quick lunch."

"Got it," she assured herself' with a nod, "he's a hottie and I'm playing hard to get." She caught her reflected look of annoyance and shrugged a half-hearted apology, "KiddingRemember, we can't let anyone else get their hands on this mirror. Certainly not while we're in each other's worldsI'm back here, Jason!"

__

"I'm sure she'll let Leo or Paige orb it to the house. Check in around midnight," Phoebe requested. "Hopefully, I'll have everything worked out by then Say you've got amnesia from your injury."

"What?" she asked in confusion when she heard Jason call her name again. "Why?"

__

"It'll explain the gap in your memory when you can't recall things from the past three months that you should," she quickly answered as she caught sight of Jason entering the room. "And don't sleep with him," she hissed.

"Phoebe?" Jason questioned as he rushed into the room.

She spun at the sound of his voice and swayed slightly. She instinctively grabbed onto the mirror and realized it was solid and back to normal. Her reflection showed her own image. She sighed and realized they were each on their own now. 

"What happened?" Jason reached out to support her and knelt next to her. He inspected the back of her ear and apologized when she moaned. "You'd better have this looked at. Did you call 911?"

Phoebe shook her head, "II told you I just came to." She jerked in his grip and tried getting to her feet, "Misty!"

Jason helped her to her feet and placed his arm around her shoulders after she swayed again. "Who's Misty?"

"My friendThe owner," she replied as she took a moment to steady herself, "she was out front when"

"When what?" he inquired. "I didn't see anyone out front."

"She was out front! Misty!" Phoebe panicked as she pushed away from him and stumbled into the front room. She found her friend lying on the floor behind the front counter. "Call for help!" she ordered as she pressed a dustcloth to Misty's bloody shoulder. "Come on, Misty, hang in there"

"Ph, Phoebe?" Misty groaned as her eyes fluttered.

"I'm here," Phoebe said, "and you're gonna be just fine. I promise." Misty's eyes opened a bit wider and she struggled to speak. "Don't talk, Misty. Save your strength. You'll be okay."

"Wexler's Medallion," Misty commented in a hoarse voice. "Took itHave to find it"

"Help's on the way," Jason told them as he came over and knelt next to Misty. He took off his jacket and covered her with it. "She's going into shock," he explained to Phoebe.

Misty hadn't taken her eyes off Phoebe, "Help"

"I will," Phoebe promised but her friend's eyes had already closed. "Jason?"

"Paramedics will be here in a few minutes," he assured her. He caressed her cheek as she continued to press the cloth to Misty's wound. "What happened here?"

"I don't know," Phoebe whispered truthfully. "I don't know."

*********** ********** ************

__


	4. chapter 4

****

Chapter Four

__

Phoebe stepped back and asked the paramedic, who raised Misty's stretcher to its upright position, "Will she be okay?"

"She'll need surgery to remove the bullet but she should be fine," he answered as he wheeled Misty out of the store. "Why don't you sit down again and let Hannigan finish cleaning your wound."

His partner, an efficient young woman, held a fresh bandage in her hand and reached out to Phoebe but Phoebe jerked away. "Please," she ordered, "I gave you some time to comfort your friend but now I've gotta do my job. I need to check for infection and bandage it securely til you reach the E.R.."

"Sorry, Ms. Hannigan," Phoebe shook her head and stood, "I've gotta go." She couldn't let her dizziness stop her from getting to Cole. "I've lost too much time already," she mumbled as she headed for the front door.

"Wait!" Hannigan called after Phoebe. She easily reached Phoebe when Phoebe nearly keeled over in the doorway. "Look," she explained, "you're hurt with a possible concussion. You've lost quite a bit of blood and really need to get to the hospital."

"Hospital!" Phoebe realized with wide eyes. She grabbed the paramedic's arms when the world suddenly spun, "Cole!" 

"Who's Cole?" Hannigan asked as she helped Phoebe to a seated position. "Is he your husband?" she questioned as she shone a penlight into Phoebe's eyes. "Do you want us to call him?"

"I have to get to him," Phoebe cried as she struggled to her feet, "before hebefore he"

"Before he what?" Hannigan wondered in a soothing voice as she tried to calm Phoebe. "Does Cole work at the hospital? Should we radio ahead for him?"

"The hospital" Phoebe repeated in a daze. "I have to get to the hospital. What time is it? He'll be there"

Quickly supporting Phoebe, Hannigan assured her, "That's right, Ms. Halliwell, we're gonna take you to the hospital and then we'll find Cole. You're gonna be okay."

"You don't understand," Phoebe whispered as she was led outside to the ambulance, "I don't have much time."

The paramedic misunderstood and assured Phoebe, "Don't worry, you have plenty of time ahead of you. Both you and Cole. You'll be okay. You'll see." 

*********** ********** ************

"If you won't sit still, I might order you back to work instead of letting you have the rest of the day off," Jason teased while he stood next to Phoebe's bed.

She glared at him and pointed to the curtain surrounding her bed, "Why don't you make yourself useful and find that nurse so I can sign the damned papers and get out of here?"

"Good thing you're not a doctor," Jason smiled patiently, "you've got a lousy bedside manner." He kissed the tip of her nose and grinned at her stunned expression. "If that's all it takes to make you speechless, I'd've tried that twenty minutes ago."

Phoebe snapped out of it, glared at him again, and demanded, "Find her and get the papers." As soon as Jason left her, she whispered loudly to the ceiling, "Leo! Leo!"

Leo appeared seconds later in a swirl of blue and white lights. "Phoebe, what happened?" he asked in concern as he reached out with a healing hand.

"No time," she warned as she glanced around even though the curtain surrounded her bed, "I don't need to know him to know he'll be back in thirty seconds." Leo looked at her in confusion and she shook her head, "Never mind. Look, Misty was shot in the store and I need your help."

"What?" he uttered in surprise. "No one's said anything and I just came from a meeting. Is she all right? Was anyone else hurt?" 

Phoebe shook her head, "Just me." Leo reached over to heal her but she held his arm back. "Don't. The doctors have already seen me and I don't know for sure that a demon did this." She sighed, "All I need right now is for you to get the mirror from the back room of Misty's. Full-length, gold frame. You can't miss it. Orb it to my room but you have to be careful because the cops are probably still there. Then ask Piper and Paige to look up Wexler's Medallion in the Book."

Again, Leo looked at her with surprise, "Wexler's Medallion? Why? And what's its connection to the mirror?"

"You know about it?" she questioned. He nodded but before she could ask anything else, she heard Jason's voice so she whispered sharply, "Go! I'll be home as soon as I can."

Leo still glanced at her with confusion, "What hap--"

"Just go," she urged and held her breath while the sparkles from his orb dispersed just as the curtain was pulled open. "Darryl?!"

"Phoebe, I --" he began.

"I said, who the hell are you?" Jason interrupted as he grabbed Darryl's arm from behind.

"I'm Lieutenant Darryl Morris," Darryl replied through clenched teeth, "and I suggest you remove your hand before I do it for you." Jason quickly complied and apologized. Darryl ignored him and turned back to Phoebe. "I need to talk to you."

"Now isn't the time," Jason insisted. "She's been hurt and isn't up for answering any more questions."

"Lieutenant?" Phoebe broke into a grin and hugged Darryl, "Congratulations! When did this happen? Why didn't you say anything?"

Darryl pushed her back slightly and cautiously told her, "You did know about it. We celebrated at P3 right after I was notified, remember? The night Cole" His voice trailed off when he realized Jason was still standing there. "What?"

"She's got a concussion," Jason explained, "and amnesia."

"What?" Darryl repeated. 

"I'll be okay," Phoebe assured him. "It's only the last three months that are pretty much a blank. Last thing I know for sure is that Paige had been in a car accident. The rest" she shrugged.

"The doctor said her memories should come back in time," Jason added. "Meanwhile, I fully plan on taking advantage of this and starting over with you," he told her. "We've had too many misunderstandings from the first time we met," he explained, "and I want to make sure we get it right this time."

Phoebe gave him a shy smile but saw Darryl's somber expression and realized she'd have to get rid of Jasonfor now. He was even more than her double had indicated and she would give anything to spend more time with him. Such a refreshing change from Cole and all the baggage that relationship brought. But Misty came first so she suggested to Jason, "Why don't you go back to work? Darryl can give me a lift back to the store to get my car."

"You're in no shape to drive," Jason reminded her in annoyance, "weren't you paying attention to what the doctor said?"

"I'll drive her home," Darryl stated.

"I'll be fine," Phoebe assured Jason.

"The papers are at the nurses' station." He nodded warily before he planted a chaste kiss on her cheek. "But I'm checking in on you later," he warned.

In spite of everything, Phoebe couldn't help but smile. "You'd better," she teased, "or I may take back your title of Knight in Shining Armor."

"Just wait til you're feeling better and I show you how I'd earn it back," Jason grinned before he turned to Darryl, "Lieutenant"

Darryl watched Jason leave the room, "So that's Jason Dean. You really okay with him?"

"Absolutely," she answered as he helped her off the bed. "I need someone fresh and exciting. Someone who won't have me looking over my shoulder every minute wondering when it will all fall apart."

"I understand that but are you sure it's not too soon?" he wondered. "I mean Cole's only been gone a couple of months."

"Not really," she disagreed. "Sometimes it seems much longer, pretty much since the Source took him over early last year." She brought her hand to her ear and requested, "Can we not talk about him? I'm so tired of thinking about him, worrying about him."

Darryl flashed her a nervous look, "Why? I thought he was gone for good. Didn't Paige say he was gone for good?"

"Amnesia, remember?" She shrugged and took a deep breath, "I want to be free, Darryl. I want my life back but it seems that every time I've put him to rest in the past, something brings him back."

"Well I hope nothing's brought him back this time," he muttered.

"Why, what's wrong?" she tensed and stopped him from leading her away from the bed. "You can't be serious. He can't be back. I didn't go through this only to -- Don't tell me he's back"

"I don't know," he admitted and shook his head, "I don't think so. This wasn't his style but with the way he was the last few weeks he was around" He saw her look of confusion and explained, "Misty managed to give a description of the man who shot her."

"You think it was a demon? Cole?" she whispered in fear. Had he changed that much that he was making it personal? Not simply going against The Charmed Ones, could he be going after her friends now?

But Darryl shook his head again, "Not long after the ambulances took you away, a man matching that description was found dead in an alley a few blocks away from the store. I'm no expert on demons but I can tell you this guy was one hundred percent human and definitely not Cole."

"A mugging gone bad?" she questioned.

"More like a deal gone bad," he replied. "Officers on the scene ID'd the guy immediately. Twenty-two year old Kenneth Kerber, a.k.a. Kenny the Penny." He saw her blank look and shook his head, "Don't ask. Kenny was never into serious stuff. He didn't have the brains for anything more than a simple hold-up. But he would try just about anything if money was involved. Kenny wouldn't've had any reason to hold up Misty's store. Not for the few bucks she might've had in the register. No, someone put him up to it and then killed him for whatever he took. Some medallion, I think she said."

"Wexler's Medallion," she murmured and grabbed his arms to stop a dizzy spell.

"You okay?" he uttered in concern while he held her steady.

She nodded and took a deep breath, "Misty said it was dangerous and begged me to get it back."

Darryl sighed, "I figured magic was involved."

"Why? What haven't you told me?" she asked suspiciously.

"Kenny wasn't an angel but he didn't deserve what he got, especially if he was successful and got the necklace he was hired to get," he answered before he added, "The kid's chest had been torn open and his heart's still missing." Phoebe covered her mouth with her hand and he quickly asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded but still took a moment before she found her voice. "You were right. New powers or not, that's not Cole's styleLeo and the others are researching the medallion. Is there anything else you can tell me?"

He pulled from his pocket a small dark crystal dangling from a thin black cord. "I found this at the scene near a pile of garbage and figured you'd be able to get more from it than our forensics team. Reminded me of the one you scry with. Ever seen this before?"

He handed it to her and she rolled it in her palm. "Strange," she murmured, "I thought it was black but it's not. It's like it's a clear crystal with a dark cloud inside." 

Phoebe suddenly swayed and Darryl quickly supported her. "I'd better get you home. We'll talk more on the way."

*********** ********** ************

__

"Just gonna talk to him," Phoebe encouraged herself. "Nothing more than talk." She grabbed the door handle but froze when the dizziness hit her. She leaned against the door and almost wished she hadn't refused further treatment once she got to the hospital. But she'd had no choice. She couldn't risk losing more time. Gathering her strength, she inhaled deeply and pushed open the door. "Cole, no!"

He spun in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

She stared at him a moment, unable to answer. It had been so long since she'd seen him. He looked"devastatingly handsome," she involuntarily whispered.

"What are you doing here?" he repeated more forcefully, unsure if he'd heard her right.

She frowned, shook her head clear from all other thoughts, and entered the room, "Cole, don't do it."

"Don't do what?" he asked suspiciously. "I'm simply here to see if this young woman would like to retain my services and press charges against your reckless sister."

"You've never lied to me," she quietly said, hoping the woman wouldn't wake up, "so don't start now."

"Funny," he glared at her, "wasn't that sin on my list of crimes?"

Frustrated, she shook her head, "I know you didn't have any choice against the Source and I forgave you for your Belthazor deception a long time ago. I'm not talking about that."

"What then?" he asked with surprising curiosity.

"I know what you're about to do," she declared. "I know the truth."

"You don't know anything," he snapped.

"I do," she insisted. "Please, Cole, she's an innocent. You can't do it."

"It's nothing personal," he reasoned unconvincingly.

"If you kill her," she tearfully told him, "it will destroy you."

"Newsflash, sweetie," he smugly commented, "nothing can destroy me."

"You're wrong," she earnestly told him as she brought her hand to the back of her ear. Her head was pounding and she felt faint. "Please, Cole, come with me. We'll go some place and talk."

He looked at her with renewed suspicion, "Now you want to talk? What's really going on, Phoebe? Did you have some sort of premonition?"

"NoIf only I'd had then maybe" She shook her head and stretched out her hand and pleaded, "Please, come with mebefore it's too late."

After a moment's hesitation Cole nodded, "Where do you want to go?"

She shrugged, "I don't care, anywhere where it's just the two of us. No interruptions."

"Shouldn't you be at work?" he suddenly considered.

"Why," she retorted, "you know I'm about to be suspended." She saw the surprise register on his face and continued, "I told you, I know what you're doing. To me and to my sisters."

"Let's go," he curtly said as he grabbed her hand and faded with her from the room.

*********** ********** ************

__


	5. chapter 5

****

Chapter Five

__

"Okay," Cole demanded when he instantly released Phoebe, "talk. Tell me what you think you know."

"Not what I think," she declared while her eyes grew accustomed to the dark mausoleum, "what I know." It had been a long time since she'd been there. A place she'd first seen during a time of confusion concerning her relationship with him. A time of betrayal. And yet, in spite of all that happened, she'd felt safe there. Cole's tone of concern registered in her mind when she vaguely heard him call her name. Distracted from her bittersweet memories, she cast him a dazed glance. "What?" she softly asked.

He quickly reached out to support her as she swayed. "What happened?" he quietly asked when he noticed, for the first time, the bandage behind her ear. She groaned when he automatically touched it. "Who hurt you?" he asked firmly.

Phoebe inhaled deeply and tried to will away the dizziness before she answered. "I don't know," she admitted.

"What happened?" he repeated while he led her to the bottom steps of the staircase and sat down next to her. "Why were you looking for me instead of being cared for? You should probably still be in the hospital."

"I told you," she insisted as she pushed away his arms, "I was there to stop you from making the worst mistake of your life."

Cole couldn't keep the bitterness from his voice when he retorted, "Worse than coming back from the Wasteland?"

Stunned, she simply stared at him. Right up until the last time she'd seen him, he'd never expressed any true regret over coming back. All he'd talked of was getting her back and not that he was sorry he was there. Were the suicide bids and all that insanity really his subconscious at work? Deep down, was that what he really wanted? Death? Some sort of releasefreedom, maybe? Was the other Phoebe right after all? Was there no way to save him? "I have to try," she whispered to herself.

"Try what?" he snapped and stood up. He stalked away for a few steps, spun to face her, and waited for her answer. But, to his growing frustration, she had looked down at the floor and remained silent. And while he watched her complexion pale, he fought the concern rising within him. "I want answers, Phoebe," he demanded instead. "How did you know about the girl? And about the suspension from the paper?"

"Stop the inspection," Phoebe murmured before she looked up at him. "However you managed P3 to fail the inspection, call it off or I swear I'll vanquish you right here and now."

Cole considered the look on her face and, though he doubted she actually had the power or even the physical strength to try at that moment, he acquiesced to her demand. He took out his cell phone, turned away, and dialed the number of his contact with the rat demons. "Do not proceed," he ordered. He rolled his eyes at the sounds of complaint and added, "You'll be well compensated for your time." He disconnected the call, faced his ex-wife, and curtly said, "Done."

"Now stop the suspension," she demanded. "Don't look at me like that. I know you're behind the lawsuit against me. Put a stop to it."

Cole glared at her but dialed the number of the demon who'd been assisting him on this venture. "There's been a change in plans. Take care of all the lawyers. Make sure her job's secure. I'll contact you later." He disconnected the call, pocketed the phone, and turned back to her, "Happy?" But she didn't answer right away and, instead, looked extremely sad. "Phoebe?"

"Did you really think turning me evil through the Nexus was the answer to our problems?" she quietly wondered with tears stinging her eyes. "That I would magically fly back into your arms? Wasn't our failure as leaders of the Underworld enough to prove we couldn't make it together even being evil?" she asked as she stood on shaky legs.

"We barely had time before it was all shot to hell," he snorted and resisted the temptation to steady her. "We were happy, Phoebe. And you can't deny it. We were together and we were going to have our son and we were happy."

"He wasn't ours from the moment you convinced me to start taking the tonic," she angrily commented through clenched teeth. "He would've been perfectly fine, and innocent, if you hadn't been so afraid of the Seer's prediction for him. But that wasn't you, was it? That was the Source. Blinded by promises of a glorious future if only you controlled your pathetic witch of a wife and your son."

"I never thought you were pathetic," Cole muttered, "but at least you proved my point. It was the Source, Phoebe."

"It was you, too," she emphatically stated. "You were a part of it and you enjoyed it. You enjoyed the power and you enjoyed separating me from my sisters and you certainly enjoyed torturing Paige. And what makes it worse is that later I did too. I enjoyed being evil and having all that power. And you know it or you wouldn't try to use my greatest fear against me by accessing the Nexus." She took a breath and paused a few seconds before she continued, "We were deluding ourselves thinking that we were supposed to be evil. We were better than that, Cole. We are better than that. And we could've broken free if we'd truly wanted. We're much better when we're fighting for good. Together. Being evil's nothing more than a cop-out for us." And in a cool tone, she added, "And if you even think of substituting Kaia for me to make this plan work, I will kill her again before you've even had two seconds to admire my looks on her."

"Why would I even try that? No one could ever take your place," he stated indignantly even though he'd already used Kaia for his own personal pleasure. Not that it had truly been a pleasure. It hadn't been remotely close to the same as being with Phoebe. Kaia meant nothing to him. And she knew it even if she hadn't quite accepted it yet. No, Kaia was nothing more than a sexual release for all his frustrations and disappointments. "Besides," he suddenly growled, "who'd be idiotic enough to fall for an imposter of you?"

"You'd be surprised," she grumbled to herself when she momentarily recalled that her own sisters had initially been fooled by the deception.

Cole didn't ask what she meant. He wanted answers. "Tell me how you know so much. Have you been spying on me?"

To her own surprise, she burst out laughing. Only until the back of her ear had begun to throb did she calm herself. "I tell you over and over that I want nothing more to do with you and you think that means I've been spying on you? Thank you, Cole, I don't think I've had a laugh like that in ages." She sobered nearly immediately when she saw his surprise turn to anger. "No," she somberly answered, "I haven't been spying on you. That's not my style."

"And it's mine?" Cole spat and balled his hands into fists while he attempted to reign in his temper. "If it wasn't a premonition, then, how? And I want a straight answerNow."

"I lived it," she confessed in a defiant tone. "I lived through Paige's accident and arrest for murder. I lived through your botched kidnapping attempt and a confrontation with that bitch, Kaia. I lived through your desecration of our house. I lived through your failure after I vanquished the Woogyman and sent you away when you survived. And I lived through the humiliation again for having once believed in you." She paused to allow her words to sink in. "I didn't guess your fate, Cole. I stated a fact. Killing that driver would have destroyed you. It's the final act that set your downfall in motion. And it's the one thing that killed my love for you. And yet," she gave a bitter laugh, "here I am again." She stepped close to him and softened her tone, "Here I am again trying to save you. So much for moving on." When he didn't speak, she added, "I wasn't there, Cole, in that other world. But maybe now we'll each find closure."

"Other world?" he uttered in confusion. "Phoebe, I don't und--"

"Take me to Misty's store," she interrupted. "There's a mirror I need you to see and a mystery to solve before I leave."

"Leave?" he asked, stunned. "You're leaving town?"

"Not exactly," she replied as she reached for his hand. "Let's go."

*********** ********** ************

"Okay, Pheebs," Piper breathlessly asked when she entered the attic, "you ready to tell us what happened at Misty's?"

"Didn't Leo tell you?" Phoebe asked in return.

Piper shook her head. "He popped in to say he brought back a mirror for you and went straight to the Elders."

Phoebe took a deep breath and told her sisters, "Long story short, I was in the back room and heard a gunshot but, before I could react, I was hit from behind. Misty was shot in the shoulder and told me that Wexler's Medallion was taken, it was dangerous, and we had to get it back."

"Well, she's right about that," Paige commented.

"Why?" Phoebe wondered. "What'd the Book of Shadows say?"

Paige stepped in front of the Book and scanned the page again. "Long story short, the Medallion dates back to the early nineteenth century and a witch named Eliza Wexler. It was a powerful amulet of protection against demons."

"But it backfired," Leo told them when he suddenly orbed into the attic, "when the demon, Garavan, was able to remove it from her, use it against her, and kill her."

"The Book didn't mention that," Paige scowled. "Just that she was killed and it eventually disappeared."

"How?" Piper asked distractedly while she listened to the cooing sounds coming from the baby monitor she held in her hand. She smiled warmly but quickly tried to refocus on the others.

"No one knows how he managed to get it," Leo admitted. "But with it, he was able to deflect any power used against him and, if he killed the attacking witch, it would absorb the witch's power allowing him to use that power at will for as long as he wore it."

"He must've been unstoppable," Piper mused.

"He was," he sadly commented, "for a long time."

"The Book does have a note that if the one wearing the Medallion was somehow killed," Paige suddenly added, "all powers were then released until the new wearer absorbed more."

"Released where?" Piper nervously wondered.

"To the heavens," Leo replied, "where they would await the birth of the next witch who would receive them."

"What about demonic powers?" Phoebe quietly asked. "Those didn't go to witches, did they?"

Paige followed her sister's train of thought. "Did Eliza use it to absorb demonic powers?"

Leo hesitated a moment before he slowly nodded. "That's how Garavan found out about her. And, no, any demonic powers released went wherever demonic powers were stored for the next demon created."

"A dangerous weapon," Phoebe whispered. "Why'd Eliza risk her safety, everyone's safety, to create it?"

"She probably needed strong protection at the time," Piper considered, "and didn't think of the lasting consequences of owning such a powerful amulet. She didn't realize how attractive it would be for demons to possess."

"Or for another witch," Leo added.

"Why?" Paige wondered. "Sounds to me like a great deal. Give the demons a taste of their own medicine."

"Theoretically," Leo agreed, "yes, the Medallion could protect and serve a witch well. But there was more danger than simply being bait for a demon's attention." He saw their worried frowns and he sighed, "A witch shouldn't use her, or his, powers offensively unless under attack. And the temptation to use this medallion, for something more than just protection, is too great."

Piper nodded, "You haven't been evil enough times, Paige. The pull of that kind of power is hard to resist once you've started using it." She glanced to Phoebe who simply looked down at the floor. "Pheebs," she apologized, "you okay?"

Startled from her brief memories as Queen, Phoebe stammered, "Headache, that's all. Anything else, Leo?"

"The last the Elders heard of it," he informed them, "was in 1895 when a witch named Alexandra Stoddard was attacked by the demon, Garatan, and --"

"Any relation to Garavan?" Paige interrupted.

Leo nodded, "He claimed to be a brother and was after revenge. And Wexler's Medallion. But Alexandra had cast a spell of enchantment upon it and disguised its outward appearance. Garatan couldn't find it and killed her in a rage. He finally gave up on it and, instead, went on a witch-hunting spree. Thirteen witches were killed and the Medallion never found."

"Until now," Piper realized. "So how'd Misty get it? And how'd she know what it was if it couldn't be recognized?"

Phoebe shrugged, "She was barely conscious enough to warn me and I didn't have a chance to see her in the hospital with Jason hovering over me." She suddenly turned to Leo, "Misty's a Wexler, isn't she?"

Leo nodded and confirmed her intuition, "Only a true Wexler could see through Alexandra's spell."

"Is Misty still in danger?" she worried.

He shook his head, "No more so than any other witch at the moment." He indicated to each sister but concentrated his concern upon his wife. "You've got to be on your guard. If there was ever a time you were a target, it would be now."

"But from who?" Paige complained as the baby's cries came through the monitor. "We have no idea who stole the Medallion. Or what it even looks like now. And Misty's not out of recovery yet to tell us."

"What about the crystal Phoebe found?" Piper asked. "Maybe we can use that somehow." Wyatt's cries grew more insistent and she conceded with a sigh, "I'd better see what he needs. Call me if you need help."

"I can't believe she had a boy," Phoebe murmured when Piper left the attic.

"Still can't remember anything?" Paige asked sympathetically.

"Not from the past three months," Phoebe lied with discomfort. To switch the subject, she quickly asked, "Would you mind working with the crystal by yourself for a bit? I think I should probably lie down."

"Are you sure you don't want me to heal you?" Leo questioned. "I might be able to cure the amnesia."

Phoebe nodded, "Thanks but, according to Darryl, some human kid named Kenny did this. And even if he was working for a demon, Jason's already seen me injured and I don't want to raise his suspicions with a miraculous recovery."

"Did you drink that potion Piper made for you?" Paige pointedly asked while Leo nodded his understanding.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Yes, Mom." She smiled when Paige harrumphed in reply. "I'll be okay," she assured her younger sister.

"Why don't I go down with you," Leo suggested, "and you can fill me in on the mirror."

She glanced at him warily but decided, "Why not? Maybe you'll end up confirming how crazy I just might be."

"Nah, crazy was Cole's department," Paige teased as she dangled the crystal over the map, "not yours."

"Not funny, Paige," Phoebe called out as she left the attic.

*********** ********** ************

__


	6. chapter 6

****

Chapter Six

Leo followed Phoebe into her room and stared at the mirror while she flopped with a sigh on the edge of her bed. "How's your head?" he asked while he gazed at her via her reflection in the mirror.

"It hurts," she replied simply, "so I guess Piper's potion hasn't kicked in yet." Curious from his odd expression, she wondered, "Something wrong?"

"Why'd you want this mirror?" he questioned while he turned to face her. "It couldn't have waited until Misty was released from the hospital?"

She inhaled sharply, "You know. Don't you."

"Know what?" he prodded.

Phoebe glared at him, "Don't play games, Leo. I've got a splitting headache and am not in the mood. What'd the Elders tell you?"

"Sorry," he contritely said before he stepped away from the mirror. He indicated to it and stated, "You opened a portal."

She hesitated a moment before she nodded. "At first I thought I was dreaming, y'know, unconscious from the blow, but, the more we talked, the more we realized it wasn't even an issue of past and future. We were actually from diff--"

"Different worlds," Leo suggested when he interrupted. "Parallel worlds where your lives are so similar but not exactly the same."

Again, she nodded and murmured, "So close that not even Piper or Paige could tell the difference."

"Wait a minute," he gasped, "you mean you stepped through the portal? You switched places?"

Phoebe stared at him in surprise. Had she just messed up and revealed too much? "Isn't that what the Elders told you?"

Leo shook his head, "All they said was that you'd found the key to a portal and --"

"A portal?" she interrupted. "There are others?"

He ignored her question and continued, "I'm supposed to help guard it and prevent any accidents until it's closed."

"Like going through the portal?" she questioned warily. "It wasn't an accident, Leo," she confessed. "We knew what we were doing."

"I can't believe this! How could you be so irresponsible?" he challenged with uncharacteristic anger. "What if something had gone wrong? Still goes wrong? And what if the portal can't be re-opened?" 

"Since when are you such a pessimist?" she retorted. But she saw the disapproval reflected in his face and calmly declared, "We'll open it again. I can feel it."

"What do you mean?" Leo cautiously asked. "How long have you known about this mirror? Did you do this before?"

"I only saw the mirror for the first time this afternoon," she revealed and tried to ignore the tone of accusation in his voice. She hadn't done anything wrong. She looked at the mirror and said, "From the moment I laid eyes on it, I've been drawn to it." Phoebe focused back on him and tried to make him understand its power, something she wasn't sure she fully understood either, "I lost track of everything around me while I was with it. I never heard Misty talking to me. I didn't even see her standing behind me when I was looking right into the mirror." Suddenly, she gasped in horror, "Leo, you don't think it'sit's not demonic, is it? Misty said she was keeping it for the next owner but we assumed it was for another witch. What it it's evil? What if that's why I was drawn to it?"

"You're not evil," he patiently assured her. He was a little surprised she still seemed worried about that darker aspect of herself but then realized she wasn't his Phoebe. But what if his Phoebe still harbored those same fears. He'd thought she was past that point. He sighed and added for her benefit, "I couldn't've taken it if it was evil. The mirror is simply a tool for the right being who finds the key."

"But what is the key?" she worried. "Iwe had only been thinking while we were each looking into it. We didn't actively do anything to trigger it."

He shrugged and admitted, "I don't know how it works and the Elders didn't say. I can tell you that you have to be extremely careful not to upset the balance of either world. You each have to go back, you know that, don't you?"

"We will," she promised. "Once she'sDon't worry, Leo, we'll go back to where we belong."

He stared back at her, full of concern, "Once she's what? What is Phoebe doing?"

Phoebe sighed and didn't bother to come up with an excuse. "She's trying to save Colenot that I see it happening but I gave her the chance."

"Cole?" he uttered in disbelief. "That's impossible, Cole's been gone for months."

"Not in my world," she grumbled. She saw his shocked expression and tried to explain, "There's a gap of about three months between our realities and she figured out that he was about to --"

"Kill the innocent driver from Paige's accident," he realized. Leo pressed his fingers into his temples in an attempt to ward off the headache he was positive was coming. "This is insane," he shook his head with annoyance. "She could get herself killed dealing with him, not to mention her sisters." His eyes widened, "Not hers. Yours. Your sisters. Why'd you agree? Why'd you switch places?"

"Because," she quietly replied, "I refused to do what she wanted."

"Which was?" he hesitated, afraid to hear her answer.

"She wanted me to stop Cole from killing the --" she began.

"The driver from Paige's accident," he repeated with annoyance. "That was months ago! Cole was out of control by then. Do you have any idea what he was like, what he did?"

"Of course I do!" Phoebe snapped. "Why the hell do you think I refused?" She took a moment to calm herself and apologized, "I know what Cole's been capable of and I was willing to let him meet his end just like he did here but she insisted that talking to him would help. That he might not go ahead with his plans. I don't think it'll work and had no desire to try but she needed to."

"You're over him," he realized. "You're not looking back with regret at all."

She agreed but still complained, "I don't know why you seem so surprised. I thought she moved on. I mean, what's up with this dreamboat, Jason? You should've heard the way she warned me not to sleep with him. More like out of jealousy rather than worry about me messing up her life. And, lemme tell you, it's gonna be hard to resist him. I barely know him but I'm can't wait to see him again."

Leo thought a moment before he answered. "Jason's new and exciting to her. He's a challenge in a way and I don't think she's using him as a stepping-stone to get over Cole. I think she genuinely cares about him even if that does confuse her at times. Still, I've always sensed that Cole --"

"Is still a part of her," she acknowledged. He nodded and she continued, "I know. I saw it in her face when she realized she had a chance to save him. I heard it in her voice when she begged me to save him. And I felt it in her touch when we went through the mirror. She needs to do this, Leo, even if it's only to say goodbye."

"Even if he's not the Cole she loved?" he questioned.

"He's not even the Cole I loved," Phoebe muttered.

Leo stared at her. "I guess there really isn't any amnesia." She shook her head apologetically and he sighed, "You needed an excuse to cover the gap in time between your livesYou're just like her."

"In most waysexcept one," she reminded him.

"Cole," he nodded. Would the demon ever leave herthem alone? What if Phoebe messed up and Cole escaped back into their world? What was he going to tell Piper?

She was pretty sure she knew what fears about Cole were running through Leo now. She was tired of Cole still having this effect on everyone, especially in a world where he'd been gone for three months. "You want the truth, Leo?" she sighed. "I want Cole out of my life and I don't care how permanent it turns out to be. I can't even think about our love without feeling pain and I don't want to be reminded of it anymore. We had our chance but we blew it and now it's over. Never again."

"You sound as bitter as she did," he sympathized. "Maybe with time"

"No!" she practically shouted as she leaped up from the bed. "She thought time would help too but she's wrong. I won't become what she is in three months. I won't want Cole saved. I want him gone. Can't you understand? I will never forgive him for what he destroyed. In us. In my family. In me."

"But what if he hurts her?" Leo worried. "Or your sisters? We've both agreed he's not the same anymore."

She shook her head, "He won't. The one thing he's consistent about is that he wants me back. That's all he's talked about since he left the Wasteland and everything he does is with that goal in mind."

"You are different," Leo finally acknowledged in a non-judgmental manner. "But what if your Cole is different too? What if he reacts to her differently? Unexpectedly?"

"She gave me the clue to vanquishing him," Phoebe revealed. "If she can't get him to back off, I will. Permanently."

Before Leo could say anything, Paige burst into the room with the crystal and map in hand. "I've got it!" she excitedly announced. "I've got the demon!"

*********** ********** ************

__

Phoebe sat on the edge of her double's bed and watched Cole inspect the mirror. She had no doubt he believed her story. His silence from their trip to Misty's proved that well enough. "You never answered my question about the portal," she reminded him in another attempt to get him to talk. Was he more mad at her for coming or her double for leaving?

Cole heard the hesitation in her voice and knew it was his fault. Like everything else,' he thought with a mental sigh. Did she ever accept even the tiniest bit of blame?' But the thought of Phoebe sent a flash of anger through him and he demanded instead, "Whose idea was it?"

Unsure why she felt stung by his tone, she simply asked in return, "Does it matter? I'm hereand I have a demon to vanquish."

"No," he argued, "she has a demon to vanquish. Does she hate me that much that she would run away to another world and send you back in her place?"

"She has the same demon in hermy world," she calmly replied while ignoring his last question. "We were both in Misty's when we were hit from behind and both Mistys were shot."

"The key that opened the portal," he conceded.

"So you have heard of this before," she accused.

Cole dismissed her attitude with a wave of his hand, "Bedtime stories when I was a boy. Legends of demons who could cross worlds without upsetting the balance of either world."

"No legend," Phoebe muttered, "fact." She gingerly rubbed the bandage behind her ear and told him, "At first we thought we were dreaming but when we touched each other through the -- oh my God -- is this thing demonic? Is that how we did it? Misty said it belonged to a witch. What if it's really --"

Cole interrupted to stop her growing hysteria. "I didn't sense any evil from it. I checked when I first saw it."

"You can still sense evil?" she nervously wondered.

"I'll always be able to sense evil," he stated. "Isn't that one of the many things that scares you most about me?" Instead of waiting for an answer, he immediately added, "A portal like this would require a being of great strength and talent. Not necessarily one of evil."

"Then how did we do it?" she innocently wondered.

He looked back at her with surprise. "After all we've been through together, all you've been through as a Charmed One, haven't you yet realized how strong you are?"

"Is that why you picked me to break the Charmed Ones?" she snapped.

"I was wrong," he quietly told her, "and I thought I'd made that clear on more than one occasion."

He had made it clear and she felt badly for bringing it up. She didn't want to argue with him but wasn't sure why she wanted to push his buttons to start a fight. "I'm sorry," she softly apologized.

Cole wasn't sure he heard right. His Phoebe or not, her mood swings continued to confuse him. One minute she could be mad as hell at him for little or no reason at all and the next she could be as scared and vulnerable as a little girl in need of some affection. "It's okay," he said, for lack of anything else.

She shook her head and admitted, "You were right, from the beginning. I am the weak link. Prue was strong. Paige is too. And Piper, most definitely. Not me."

"How can you say that?" he questioned in disbelief. He wasn't sure which bothered him more - the fact that she made the comment or that she actually seemed to believe it.

"If I was as strong as you say," she sadly told him as she looked him in the eyes, "I'd've ignored my heart and vanquished you any number of times before"

"Before what?" he asked when she had abruptly stopped speaking. He stared intently at her and requested, "What happened to me in your world? I want details this time."

Phoebe suddenly stood but swayed when the room spun unexpectedly. "Not now," she replied in a tremulous voice. "Later."

"When? After you've gone back to your world?" he snapped. But he saw her knees begin to buckle and he quickly reached out to steady her. "Easy," he quietly suggested as he gently sat her down on the edge of the bed.

Tears stung her eyes and she couldn't meet his concerned gaze. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I don't want to hur--"

"How'd it happen?" he insisted. He sat next to her and was relieved when she didn't push him away. He saw she was torn by his closeness and knew exactly how that felt. He was hurt and upset by her but still wanted nothing more than to throw his arms around her and hold her tight. She may not have come from his world but she was still Phoebe and he still loved her.

The room stopped spinning but Phoebe couldn't move. She was too afraid of brushing against him and not being able to resist hugging him. "Misty comes first," she quietly insisted, although she wasn't one hundred percent sure if it was for his benefit or hers. All she'd wanted was to stop him. She had done that but now, after seeing him again, talking to him again, had all these other feelings bubbling to the surface. She closed her eyes a moment and, when she opened them, asked, "When Darryl caught us at Misty's and told us about that kid that shot her, did that sound at all familiar to you? I mean the way that he was killed?"

Cole didn't answer and, instead, grabbed her shoulders and turned her toward him. "Tell me."

She was momentarily frightened by the intensity he projected but complied and spoke in a soft voice. "I told you before, I lived through your plan. You killed the driver and Paige was arrested for murder. P3 was shut down and you managed to get hold of the lease when Piper and I tried to post bail for Paige. And then you"

"Accessed the Nexus," he nodded. "So it worked."

"No, it didn't," she emphatically corrected. "You were out of your mind to think I'd willingly become evil again." She slid a bit away from him and grew more agitated. "The Nexus, Cole? How could you? How could you think that I'd follow you into evil if I'd already refused to turn evil to save you from the Wasteland? After all the crap from all your other stunts, how could you go ahead with a plan that included killing an innocent?"

"I thought --" he began.

"No, you didn't," she half-shouted as she shoved him back. "You haven't thought clearly for weeks. Months. Hell, since the Wasteland."

"I only want to be with you, the woman I love," he quietly said as he stood and turned his back to her. "To share a life with you."

"Turning me evil wasn't the way to do it," she declared.

He stood in front of the mirror and hoped to see some sort of validation for his actions. Instead, he only saw the truth in his own defeated expression. In her world, he had crossed the line he'd promised to avoid at all costs. And he had evidently paid the price. "You vanquished me," he murmured.

"No," she corrected, "I told you I vanquished the Woogyman and you survived. But then I told you that I had felt nothing in those first moments when I thought you were dead."

He stared at her reflection in the mirror and whispered in disbelief, "No."

"I felt nothing," she firmly repeated. "And for the first time, I think you actually believed me. I have relived that moment so many times in my mind but it didn't register for a long time and I think Ino, I know that at that moment I hurt you as badly as if I had vanquished you." She shook her head clear from the memory and added, "I never saw you again."

Cole stood there stunned as he absorbed her words. Suddenly, he remembered something else she had mentioned at the mausoleum. "What about that other world?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"I've already changed enough," she refused with a shake of her head.

"Tell me," he insisted as he spun around and faced her. "I know you, Phoebe, and you wouldn't risk the unknown of the portal to stop me from killing that girl if I still existed in your world. You're not trying to change your history, you're trying to save me."

"I had to try," she whispered.

"Why?" he demanded. "You say you don't care about me and that I mean nothing to you. So why save me? You could've let history repeat itself and been rid of me once and for all. I doubt your double would complain."

"Because I loved you," she cried. "Because in spite of everything you did and everything that happened, I think I still do."

Cole watched her angrily wipe the tears from her eyes and he walked over to the nightstand and pulled a tissue from a box. He calmly handed it to her and said, "I need to know the rest."

She blew her nose and gazed up at him. "I don't know how you did it."

"Did what?" he questioned. "Did I go through the mirror?"

She thought a moment. She hadn't thought of that possibility. "I don't think so. Paige said you created it. The other world, I mean." He looked confused and she added, "You created another reality."

"That's impossible," he stated with a frown. "I don't have that kind of power."

She shrugged, "You found it somehow."

Suddenly, Cole remembered the Avatars and their offer to him. He had rejected it but he wondered if that other world had been a last ditch effort after his failure with the Nexus. Would he have gone back to them as they'd predicted? Could they have given him the power to create another world? "Go on," he requested.

"Paige got caught in your altered world," she complied. "She told us that you and I were evil and married and miserable. She said I only stayed with you to protect Piper. You were still Belthazor so she and Piper created the vanquishing potion and II was the one who threw it." She paused a moment and gazed at him, "The real world was restored when you were vanquished and everything went back to normal."

"Except I was still gone," he realized. "Even if I'd ended up back in the Wasteland, that reality was lost when the real world was restored so I was lost along with it."

"It wasn't me," she told him. She was surprised by her need for him to know that. "She wasn't me. Her experiences led her to do it, not mine. I told you I've never been strong enough to vanquish you."

"Except once," he reminded her. He regretted his words the instant he spoke them. He knew she'd had no choice that night. He'd forced her to make the choice he, deep inside, had expected her to make. He saw the pain reflected in her eyes. And yet, at the same time, a small part of him felt good to know she hurt because of what happened. And, suddenly, he realized she was wrong. It didn't mean nothing. He didn't mean nothing. When she blurted out that she thought she might still love him, she told him the truth. He reached out and pulled her up from the bed. She didn't resist and he wrapped his arms around her. He stroked her hair when she pressed her face close to his chest. "How did we get here?"

"I don't know," was her muffled response. "I thought we'd be together forever."

"I loved you, Phoebe," he told her. "I was ready to sacrifice everything for you."

"I know," she acknowledged, "but fate wouldn't allow even thatOh, Cole, I'm so sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen."

"I'm sorry, too," he replied while she cried. Suddenly, the need to find someone to blame seemed pointless. What happened had happened and neither could change their actions. "Sometimes I wonder whether there could've been any other way to deal with the Hollow."

"Before that," she hoarsely commented as she pulled back. She wiped her eyes and sniffled into her crumpled tissue. "If Belthazor hadn't've been stripped from you, you might not've been vulnerable to the HollowWe were so close to having it all but fate always came between us. I'd give anything if"

"Me too," he quietly agreed as he caressed her tear-stained cheek. "So what now?"

She covered his hand with hers and gave it a slight squeeze. She cleared her throat and said, "Now we say --"

"I got it!" Paige interrupted when she burst into the room. "What are you still doing here?" she complained to Cole.

"What is it, Paige?" Phoebe asked as she cautiously stepped between the two. "Did you get something from the crystal Darryl gave me?" Paige glared suspiciously at Cole and Phoebe told her, "Cole can help. I trust him." Both of them stared at her in surprise and she suddenly realized she meant the words that had unintentionally slipped out. "Please, Paige."

Paige warily announced, "I've got the demon."

*********** ********** ************

__


	7. chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

__

"I don't trust him," Paige complained for the umpteenth time, hoping someone would finally support her practical way of thinking. Cole was insane and that they were blindly following his lead made it even worse.

"Neither do I," Piper agreed as she cautiously opened the heavy door to the warehouse, "but Phoebe's right, he has knowledge we don't have so we need his help."

"Thank you, Piper," Phoebe said a bit too smugly. She'd been keeping an eye on Cole from the time they left the manor. Something had changed between them and she knew Paige, at least, sensed it. But both sisters certainly disapproved of his presence and the last thing she wanted was to let Cole come between her and her sisters, whether they were actually hers or not. At the same time, she was also afraid she wouldn't have enough time to enjoy this surprisingly peaceful state between her and Cole before she returned to her own reality.

"Don't thank me," Piper quickly informed her younger sister after she followed Phoebe into the dark reception area, "because you and I are going to have a very long talk when we get home."

Phoebe sighed in anticipation of the lecture she'd be receiving and almost hoped she'd be gone before having to sit through it. It seemed to her that Piper's the same no matter which world she's in. To change the subject, she asked Cole, "Sense anything?"

He shook his head and motioned to the swinging doors opposite them. "But that doesn't mean we're safe. Keep your eyes and ears open."

Paige followed the others through the doors into the main area of the warehouse and instantly shivered. "Didja feel that?" But her sisters looked blankly at her and she shrugged in slight embarrassment, "My imagination, I guess. Warehouses at night. Too creepy."

There were rows and rows of stacks of crates and most of the overhead lights were out. The few that were lit cast eerie shadows along the crates and walls. Paige and Piper slowly walked down an aisle between two rows of stacks while Phoebe followed Cole in the opposite direction.

"Light!" Paige whispered loudly as she pointed to the frosted glass pane of a door at the far end of her aisle.

"Someone's home," Phoebe whispered to Cole as they turned around and joined her sisters.

"This Medallion," he reminded them in a low tone, "is like the Hollow in that it will absorb your magic leaving you vulnerable for attack and probable death." He saw Piper about to protest again and quickly cut her off by stating, "If you attack, it will absorb your baby's powers in addition to your own. Are you really willing to risk your baby's life as well as your own just to prove me wrong?"

Sudden fear washed over Piper. Over the past several months she had begun to take her baby's invincibility for granted and, when Cole had warned them before they left, she hadn't taken his words seriously because she was more pissed at him for actually having the nerve to be there than anything else. Unfortunately, he was right. She wasn't about to risk her daughter's life just because the information came from him. "We'll be careful," she promised in an unexpectedly choked voice and she was momentarily grateful for the comforting grips of her sisters upon her shoulders.

"You distract the demon," Paige declared, "while I orb the Medallion into my hands. Then a simple Power of Three spell will send the demon straight to hell."

"It should be so simple," Phoebe muttered. Ashamed of her negativity, she glanced to the others and forced a smile as she told them, "We're strong enough. We can do this." Her sisters nodded and she gave them a more natural smile.

But, as they walked toward the door, Phoebe suddenly stopped moving. "I know who the demon is," she announced. The others turned to her but she focused only on Cole, "You do, tooYou're the one who told us about the demon brothers who had gone after the Medallion in the pastThere was a third, wasn't there."

"Garazan," Cole realized with annoyance. "I should've thought of him before."

"Maybe you were distracted," she quietly suggested. His features softened slightly and she gave him a hesitant smile before she grew serious. "What do we do now?"

"Who's Garazan?" Paige interrupted with growing frustration at the silent communication between her sister and former brother-in-law.

Piper deliberately enunciated each syllable of her sister's name when she asked, "Phoebe, what's going on?"

Phoebe recognized the tone in her sister's voice but was more concerned about the dilemma she now faced. "Cole, we can't"

"We won't," he quickly assured her. "Unless he gives us no choice."

"No choice for what?" Paige asked with exasperation. But the answer to her question came in the form of a lightning bolt that narrowly missed her head. She and Piper ducked behind a stack of crates on one side of the aisle while Phoebe and Cole took cover behind a stack on the opposite side. Another bolt hit the side of the crate nearest her and she coughed from the smell of singed wood.

"What the hell is that?" Piper uttered when she grabbed Paige back from peeking around the side of the crate.

"Big dog?" Paige nervously asked. "Did I ever tell you I have a thing about them? Like the fact that I'm terrified of em?"

"Krillik," Cole corrected as he fired an energy ball down the aisle. "But, I suppose you're right, in a way," he admitted as he crouched back. "A Krillik's level of intelligence is closer to that of an animal like a dog. Mainly, they're used for protection because of their thick skin and ability to attack with lightning. But they also have a powerful sense of smell and can hunt down prey in mere minutes by blinking straight to their target."

"Great," Paige muttered, "demonic Cujo."

"Who needs Stephen King when you've got the Power of Three?" Phoebe quipped unconvincingly.

"You won't need the Power of Three," he told her. "All I need is one shot."

"Why would this Garazan need a Krillik if he's got the Medallion?" Piper wondered aloud.

"Maybe it's not his," Paige suggested. "And you still haven't told us about Garazan, Phoebe. How do you know him?"

"Garazan wouldn't risk going after the Medallion himself," Phoebe decided as she ignored her sister's question. Cole nodded and she added, "He probably hired some sort of middle-man, er, demon to get the Medallion and that demon's the one who hired the kid who shot Misty."

"Doesn't explain how you managed to get hit over the head when Kenny was in front with Misty," Piper said. "And why wouldn't this demon finish the job after he killed Kenny?"

"Sounded more like Cujo here got to Kenny," Paige interrupted. 

"Maybe by the time Kenny turned over the Medallion," Phoebe figured, "Misty and I were already being taken care of and were surrounded by people. The demon probably didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to itself."

"Witches aren't the only ones who don't want to be revealed in public," Cole agreed. "Besides, it had the Medallion and that's what was important."

Piper shook her head, "Still doesn't make sense."

"Do they ever? Bunch of cowardly demons if you ask me," Paige determined, "using a mere human and demonic dog to do their dirty work." But she heard a low rumbling growl near by and huddled closer to her older sister.

"Then Garazan might not even be here," Piper suddenly realized while she tried not to let Paige's nervous reaction aggravate her own nerves. "We probably scried for this other demon and not Garazan who actually has the Medallion."

Cole shook his head. "Garazan will be here. He doesn't leave loose ends and will eliminate the demon and its Krillik. Then he'll go after Misty and," he glanced at Phoebe, "you when he learns you were at the scene." He peered around the stack. "Strange that Garazan would even entrust such a task to a low-level demon."

"I just hope that low-level means we can vanquish it easily," Phoebe commented. "It'll be hard enough confronting Garazan."

"Any demon that needs to own a Krillik," Cole told her, "and still need use of a human isn't much of a threat on its own. You won't need the Power of Three." He saw a shadow move and he faded from Phoebe's side.

She suddenly saw a flash of fire from over the top of a nearby stack and grinned, "Cole, one, Krillik, nothing."

"Phoebe," Piper chastised.

"Get ready," Cole warned them when he suddenly reappeared by Phoebe's side. 

"For what?" Paige asked in surprise.

Suddenly the crate on top of the stack they were hiding behind exploded in splinters of wood that rained down upon them. Cole covered Phoebe with his body and, from the corner of his eye, noticed that Paige and Piper were shielding their heads with their hands and arms.

"Who is responsible?!" a deep voice boomed. "Show yourselves and face my wrath!"

*********** ********** ************

"Why do demons always make their headquarters in warehouses?" Paige complained as she and her sisters cautiously walked down the dark alley toward a warehouse.

"Because they don't enjoy hanging around the beach club," Phoebe retorted but still flashed her sister a look of amusement. "Don't worry, sweetie, we'll protect you."

"Can the chatter," Piper grumbled. She was missing bath-time with Wyatt and had no desire to be demon-hunting. "Let's just get this over with. Everyone remember the plan?"

Paige nodded, "You distract the demon while I orb the Medallion to safety. Then we say one fabulous Power of Three spell and, boom, no more demon."

"Piece of cake," Phoebe confidently replied.

Piper tempered her sisters' enthusiasm by warning, "Remember what Leo said, the Medallion can absorb our powers so no direct confrontation with the demon."

"Leo said it might absorb the powers only after the witch is dead," Paige reminded her.

"Let's not test that theory," Phoebe advised while she gave one last glance down the alley while Piper opened the door to the warehouse.

The three sisters linked arms and carefully made their way through the dark reception area into the actual warehouse.

"Didja feel that?" Paige whispered when she involuntarily shivered as soon as she passed through the swinging doors.

"Your imagination," Piper told her. "Dark warehouses at night give anyone the creeps."

Phoebe snapped her head to the right. She was sure she saw something dark, something large, dart by. "What was that?"

Piper yanked on both sisters' arms, "Would you both stop it? It's just the overhead lights casting shadows."

"Someone's home," Phoebe announced and indicated to the frosted glass pane of the door at the far end of the aisle.

"Piece of cake," Paige whispered encouragingly to herself even as she squeezed Piper's hand a little tighter while she walked between her sisters toward the door.

Phoebe suddenly stopped moving and slapped her forehead in annoyance, "Garazan! Dammit, I should've made the connection when Leo told us about the Medallion."

"What's a Garazan?" Paige warily asked.

"We're in trouble," Phoebe nervously thought aloud, "I can't"

"Can't what?" Piper questioned. Worried by the expression on her sister's face, she deliberately enunciated each syllable of her sister's name when she asked, "Phoebe, what's going on?"

"Is Garazan the one who has the Medallion? What haven't you told us?" Paige quickly asked in a slightly miffed tone. But the answer to her question came in the form of a lightning bolt that narrowly missed her head.

Piper grabbed her sisters and ducked for cover behind one of the stacks of crates. She then pulled Paige back from peeking around the side of the crate. 

Paige automatically dropped to the floor when a lightning bolt suddenly hit the edge of the crate. She scrambled back, closer to her sisters, and coughed from the smell of singed wood. 

"Is that Garazan?" Piper demanded from Phoebe.

"Of course not," Phoebe snorted. But she didn't want to get into the subject of Garazan. Her real sisters or not, Piper and Paige wouldn't understand. Once again, she was unable to escape her past with Cole and she scowled. She almost wished she was back home so she could avoid the inevitable conversation with them. But Cole was there and she wasn't in that big of a rush to get back yet. Instead, she sighed and admitted, "I've got no idea what this thing is. Big dog?"

"Great," Paige nervously muttered, "we're trapped by demonic Cujo. Did I ever tell you that I'm terrified of big dogs?"

"Who needs Stephen King when you've got the Power of Three," Phoebe quipped with a nod to Piper.

But Piper frowned, "It still doesn't make sense."

"Does it matter?" Paige wondered. "We'll just vanquish this thing in addition to Garazan."

"But," Piper countered, "if Garazan has the Medallion, why would he need the attack dog from hell?"

"No idea, but if you wouldn't mind blowing it up," Paige requested, "I'd sure appreciate it."

"Garazan wouldn't go after the Medallion himself and it doesn't sound like Cujo here has the ability," Phoebe decided. "He probably ordered someone else to do the job and that person, er, demon is the one who hired Kenny to kill Misty."

"Only Misty wasn't alone and stood up to Kenny," Piper considered, "and, when she wasn't killed, the demon had to clean up his mess."

"Sounded like Cujo's the one who took care of Kenny," Paige wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Didn't Darryl say Kenny'd been ripped apart?"

But Phoebe was still puzzled, "If Kenny shot Misty, who hit me over the head? And Kenny was found only a few blocks away so why not come after us and finish the job?"

"Maybe because the demon had the Medallion it needed and you and Misty were already surrounded," Piper suggested.

Phoebe understood. "Demons are just as wary as witches of being revealed in public."

"And maybe this demon couldn't finish the job," Paige contemplated. "Maybe it's not powerful enough. Why else would it need Cujo here or even have to hire a human to get the Medallion in the first place?"

"Then how dumb is Garazan that he uses a demon who can't handle the job?" Piper sniffed in disapproval.

"Garazan's not dumb," Phoebe mumbled to herself.

"What do we need to know about him?" Piper demanded. But another lightning bolt hit the side of the crate and she threatened, "That's it! I don't care how any of it happened, this dog is history!" She darted into the aisle and threw her hands up at the large black creature opposite her. She only caught a glimpse of its glowing red eyes and dripping fangs before it blew up and sprayed green goo all over the crates. She looked down at the splotches on her shirt, "Dammit, I finally got all of Wyatt's spit-up stains out of this shirt."

"Piper, one, Evil Doggy, nothing," Phoebe grinned. She couldn't help but feel comforted by the fact that her sister's the same in any reality.

"Phoebe," Piper chastised.

"Maybe this demon'll be as easy to vanquish," Paige hoped.

Suddenly, the crate on top of the stack behind them exploded in splinters of wood that rained down upon them.

"Maybe not," Paige whispered as she and her sisters shielded their heads with their hands and arms.

"Who dared?!" a deep voice boomed. "Show yourselves and face my wrath!"

*********** ********** ************

__


	8. chapter 8

****

Chapter Eight

Piper silently counted to three and then darted into the aisle. She immediately poised for attack but took one look at the demon and froze. "What the hell are you?" Her sisters quickly joined her and gasped in surprise.

The demon was no more than three feet tall, slimy-looking, and various shades green. Its large round eyes were bulging from their sockets and its ears were tiny slits in the sides of its domed head. Its webbed fingers were tipped with sharp pointed nails and its smooth skin seemed to glisten in the dim light. "You will pay for killing my pet," it growled in its deceptively deep voice.

"Such a big voice," Phoebe whispered to her older sister, "for such a little demon."

Piper grinned back. "Reminds me of Mr. Froggie. Remember him, Pheebs?"

"I think Mr. Froggie was bigger," Phoebe giggled.

"Poor Prue," Piper continued, "she cried for two weeks when he disappeared. And then you convinced Grams"

"To get her another one," Phoebe recalled. "Grams was happy because Mr. Froggie II was much cleaner than the original."

"Yeah," Piper agreed, "but he wasn't the same. Besides, Prue was --"

"Eight and that's too old for stuffed animals," Phoebe finished with a grin. A part of her was happily relieved that her double had also experienced Mr. Froggie with Prue.

Paige tried not to feel left out of her sisters' shared memories and instead suggested, "Maybe you should just step on him and save your energy." The demon's growl only sent her into a fit of giggles but she surprisingly found herself thrown back in the air to the far end of the aisle where she hit the side of a crate. Dazed, she lay in a heap at the foot of the stack.

"That's my sister, Frogboy," Piper shouted and immediately blew away the demon's right arm.

"Piper!" Phoebe uttered in concern. She couldn't believe that Piper had only aimed for its arm, not when this Piper was so similar to her own. Her Piper hadn't missed once since first developing that power.

"I know, I know," Piper frowned, "I was aiming for his headPaige, you okay?"

"Don't worry, sweetie," Paige weakly said as she got to her feet and made her way back to her sisters. "You know it takes time to get back into fighting shape after having a baby."

Her short foe instantly grew a new arm and Piper aimed for its head again. "This is the first trouble I've had with my powers since the beginning of my pregnancy."

"It's okay, maybe you were distracted," Phoebe suggested. "Frogboy here isn't exactly the menacing demon we were expecting." She paused a moment and murmured, "I keep thinking I'm forgetting something."

"Like what?" Paige nervously asked. "It's not gonna give us warts is it?"

"Nothing like that." Phoebe rubbed the bandage behind her ear and admitted, "But there is something about this overgrown frog"

"Stop talking," it ordered them indignantly. It waved its webbed hands at them and sent the three witches flying backward into another stack.

"Little frog, big punch," Phoebe groaned when she stirred and carefully untangled herself from her sisters. She then helped pull them into seated positions.

"Start dying!" the demon demanded as it began to wave its hands again.

"After you, Toad," Piper grumbled as she slowly stood and raised her hands. But the demon leaped up high above her head and landed on top of another stack so that her motion merely blew up a few crates. She cursed and turned to Phoebe, "Something you forgot?" Phoebe looked at her sheepishly and Piper rolled her eyes, "Never mind, just get ready."

Phoebe understood her sister's hidden message and stood by Piper's side. "I'm ready."

Piper nodded and called out, "All right, Toad, you wanna play leap-frog? Try this."

The demon leaped up again to avoid her destructive power but was met in mid-air with a blow to its head courtesy of a levitated Phoebe.

As it fell to the ground, Piper blew it up in puddles of goo. "Well, that settles it, this shirt is a lost cause," she muttered at the sight of new green stains.

"I'll buy you a new one. Good job, Sis," Phoebe complimented as she floated down to the floor.

"Back at ya, Sis," Piper replied with a smile. She helped Paige to her feet. "You both okay?"

"As if my head wasn't hurting enough already," Phoebe quietly complained. "Hope you still have some of your potion left. I think we're all gonna need it."

Paige rubbed her left elbow and asked her sisters, "Can we go home now? Demon frog and his demon dog are gone and I've got nothin' but a butt-full of splinters to show for it."

Piper bit back a smile but shook her head with sympathy for her youngest sister. "We still haven't gotten what we came for."

"I was afraid you were gonna say that," Paige sighed. "All right, what's our plan?"

"With Froggie gone, we've lost our lead on the Medallion," Piper realized.

"Maybe we should've tried freezing and questioning him first," Phoebe sighed. She had no intention of leaving before she helped her friend's double and couldn't help but feel that she and her sisters had just wasted valuable time. And that part of her also worried how her double and her own sisters were faring. Had they confronted the same demon with the same results? "An Amphi. I think that Froggie here may have been an Amphi. I vaguely remember a passage in the Book. Limited bursts of power, probably why it needed to hire someone to steal the Medallion for it."

"Well, since we're all still standing here with our powers, I'm guessing the little toad probably had no idea what he was after and no longer had it," Paige mused. "He probably gave it to this Garazan you mentioned the minute he got it."

"Number one," Piper cautioned them, "for all we know, Froggie and his dog came across Kenny by accident and the dog helped simply himself to a meal. We have no proof this Amphi actually stole the Medallion. And, number two, we're still not sure that this Garazan is involved either."

"I am and it did," a new voice replied from behind them, "with some help, of course. And I thank you for taking care of that little loose end for me." 

*********** ********** ************

__

"Stay down," Cole told Phoebe before he stood in the aisle and confronted the demon. Not the demon he expected to see. "Tell me, Toad, what you're doing here and I'll let you live."

"What?" Piper hissed as she scrambled to her feet.

Phoebe quickly motioned for her sister to get down, "Wait, we don't know anything about this demon. Cole knows what he's doing."

"Yeah, he's screwing us," Paige retorted. "We don't bargain with demons that try to kill us, Phoebe." She and Piper stood but burst into a fit of giggles at their first sight of the demon standing opposite Cole.

At the sound of their laughter, Phoebe stepped into the open and joined her sisters. Her immediate reaction was also to chuckle but the overgrown frog's double row of tiny pointed glistening teeth reminded her it was still a demon and still dangerous, particularly if it owned another Krillik. "Cole?"

"An Amphi," he replied, pleased that at least *she* seemed to care about the possible danger. The question still nagged at him though, had she defended him because of the knowledge he possessed or because of the way she felt about him?

"You know this Frog?" Piper questioned when she finally controlled her laughter. The way they were bulging out of their sockets, she was sure the demon's eyes would burst out from its domed head. Still, she motioned her intent of vanquishing the demon.

"Watch it," Cole warned and deflected her arm. As he expected, the demon leaped up high above their heads to avoid the danger. "Great," he muttered and ignored Piper's surprised reaction and the crates she caused to explode.

"I remember now," Phoebe murmured while she carefully brushed small pieces of wood from her arms and hair. "There's a page about them in the Book. But I got the impression they were supposed to be tiny like regular frogs."

"You might've said something about him leap-frogging," Piper chastised her.

"And you might've let Cole handle it so that you wouldn't waste energy blowing up crates," Phoebe griped.

"Just squash him," Paige ordered when the demon landed back on the floor in front of them. She hated the way Cole was looking gratefully at her sister. And she hated the fact that she knew Phoebe was already falling for him again. "You hit your head too hard this morning and you're not thinking clearly," she warned.

"Don't start," Phoebe cautioned and prayed Paige hadn't figured out her deception. They wouldn't understand her decision to help Cole and she hoped to be gone before they ever found out. "I know what I'm doing," she insisted.

"Less talk, more action," Piper advised when she noticed the demon move its hands. But her warning wasn't in time and the demon's actions sent Piper and her sisters flying backwards into a stack of crates.

Only Cole remained standing, unaffected by the concussive blast. He glanced back at the witches and controlled his relief when he saw Phoebe begin to stir. He turned back to the demon and demanded, "Where is the Medallion?"

"Where is my pet?" it countered. "You destroyed him, I'll tell you nothing of any Medallion."

"That was her doing," Cole offered as he pointed to Piper. "I'm willing to work with you. Tell me what I want to know."

"Bastard!" Paige snapped at him while she helped Piper to a seated position. She glared at her other sister and warned, "If anything happens because of him"

"Cole won't hurt us," Phoebe quietly stated. She wanted so badly to believe her words and stared at Cole for some sort of confirmation.

Cole missed their exchange but, from the furious looks on both Piper and Paige, he guessed Phoebe had shown him some support. He smiled at her tentatively in case it was true but, at the same time, he almost wished she would stick to one extreme. Either hate him or love him because the mixed signals she kept sending his way were driving him crazy. And then he remembered that she wasn't actually his Phoebe and she'd be leaving soon so none of it really mattered.

Phoebe looked back at him in confusion when his smile suddenly turned into a frown. "Cole?"

Before he could answer, Cole heard a croak from the demon and quickly turned back to concentrate solely on the short green figure. "Unless you wish to join your pet, I suggest you answer my question. Where is the Medallion?"

It quivered slightly before the sight of Cole bouncing an energy ball in each hand. "I do not have it," it reluctantly admitted. "I was only paid to retrieve it."

"Garazan has it," Cole realized. "Where is he?"

"I do not know," it replied as its large round eyes nervously blinked. "What about my pet?"

Cole believed it and ordered, "There are a variety of amulets available for your purposes. Go now."

To her disbelief, Cole was letting the demon go. Piper shook her head in renewed anger and quickly stood. "Hey, Frogboy!" she called out. The demon turned and she added, "Try this game." The demon exploded and sprayed gobs of bright green goo over them, primarily Piper. "I loved this shirt," she muttered to herself.

"I'll buy you another," Phoebe hesitantly offered. But Piper's glare indicated there was no appeasing her sister yet.

"You shouldn't have done that," Cole glowered at her as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Yes, she should have," Paige protested as she finally joined Piper. "What the hell were you doing letting it live?"

Cole saw the same question unasked in Phoebe's eyes. And yet, somehow, hers was the only one that seemed open to hearing his explanation. The other two were ready to vanquish him on the spot. "I was thinking," he calmly informed them, "that the Amphi could no longer help us and was defenseless without its Krillik."

"Defenseless?" Paige practically shouted. "I've got a butt-full of splinters to show for his defenselessness."

"Amphis only experience short bursts of power at a time," Phoebe quietly recalled, "I remember now. The Book said it could take months before an Amphi had enough energy to act aggressively again. It couldn't have hurt us again."

Again, Cole felt grateful for her unexpected support. He nodded, "There was no reason to kill it. Without its Krillik, it wouldn't have lasted much longer on its own in the Underworld. I doubt it would have been able to access the amulets it would have needed to survive."

"He could've gotten a new demon dog," Paige snapped again.

"Krilliks don't work that way," Cole growled, "and if you'd listen for once, you might actually learn something."

"Here's what I've learned," Piper interrupted, displeased and disheartened at the sudden rift growing between her and Phoebe, "Frogboy didn't have the Medallion and neither do we."

"Do you really believe it was involved in stealing the Medallion?" Phoebe asked, unsure how badly she was ruining life for her double and completely at a loss for how to fix it. Why did she always hurt the ones she loved?

"Yes, it was," a new voice replied instead, "and I am grateful to you for tying up that little loose end for me."

*********** ********** ************


	9. chapter 9

****

Chapter Nine

__

"Garazan," Phoebe whispered when she recognized the handsome, dark-haired, demon standing before her.

"My Queen," he bowed respectfully.

"Hell," Paige muttered and glanced to Piper for suggestions.

"You have the Medallion," Cole stated and stepped closer to Phoebe's side.

"I do," Garazan politely responded. He unbuttoned the collar of his white dress shirt and displayed the heavy gold chain and disk. "I believe I might be as powerful as you, My Liege."

Cole shook his head. "The Underworld is yours, Garazan. I never wanted to rule."

"Surprising," Garazan commented, "as I've heard you've recently made another bid for leadership."

Cole ignored the outraged gasps from Piper and Paige and concentrated solely on Phoebe when he truthfully responded, "A means to an end you would know nothing of, Garazan. And a mistake." To his surprise, Phoebe reached for his hand and squeezed it tightly in hers. She said nothing but his heart skipped several hopeful beats.

"That," Garazan cautioned Piper who'd just raised her arms, "wouldn't be wise."

Cole and Phoebe both turned to her sister. "Remember the power of the Medallion," Cole reminded her.

"He's not leaving here with it," Piper defiantly stated.

"Medallion," Paige announced and held out her hands. She looked to Piper in surprise when nothing happened.

Garazan laughed, "Do you believe I would venture out with the Medallion unprotected? You cannot take it from me unless you use your powers and you cannot use your powers unless you wish the Medallion to capture them and leave you powerless."

"Powerless," Cole declared, "but not unprotected."

"The spell," Paige whispered to Piper. "It's not an actual power."

Piper followed her sister's train of thought, "If we can reword the spell we have, we can remove the protection so you can orb the Medallion from his neck. Then we go ahead with the original spell."

"You're welcome to try," Garazan said in amusement and widened his arms in welcome for them.

"You seem awfully sure of yourself," Phoebe quietly commented.

"I am," he smiled. "It will take a Power of Three spell to do what they wish." Piper and Paige stared back at him in shock. "Yes, I know about needing the Power of Three to accomplish certain deeds. I've done my homework."

Cole nodded in acknowledgement, "You always did. One of the things which made you one of the best, Garazan."

"I am honored," Garazan respectfully replied. "I have always considered you to be a role model of a true leader."

"I am honored," Cole responded in kind.

"That's it," Paige uttered with disgust. "In case you can't count," she snapped, "we have three witches here. That's what's called the Power of Three."

"Not exactly," Garazan grinned and indicated to Phoebe, "because without her, you do not have the Power of Three."

"But we do have her and you're about to go up in smoke. Phoebe" But Phoebe didn't move and Paige questioned her uncertainly, "Phoebe?"

Phoebe glanced from Cole to her sisters and looked down at the floor in defeat. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Piper asked in concern. She caught the looks exchanged between Cole and Phoebe and grew annoyed, "Phoebe, what the hell is going on?"

"It seems, Witches," Garazan announced in a pleased tone, "that we are at a standstill. You cannot defeat me while I wear the Medallion and you cannot retrieve the Medallion without the Power of Three. Perhaps I should simply wipe you out of existence now and save myself the trouble later." He saw Cole step forward and smiled, "I wonder who would be more powerful in the end."

"Do not underestimate me or my powers," Cole growled. "You need a Medallion, I do not. You will not harm herthem."

Garazan nodded, "Ever the protector. Another quality I admire in you. Unfortunate that we should no longer be on the same side, I had enjoyed working with you."

"Garazan," Phoebe quietly spoke, "I will let you go but then we are even. Our promise to you has been kept."

"What promise?" Paige asked her oldest sister but Piper merely shrugged in frustration and rubbed the spot her baby kept kicking.

The demon shook his head sympathetically and spoke to Cole and Phoebe. "It is a shame you both gave up the throne. You would have been the most powerful leaders the Underworld had seen in centuries. I saw it, you know. From a low-level Oracle in training who could not control her power enough to discern realities in her visions."

At the mention of other realities, Phoebe glanced to Cole but didn't say anything. Instead, she focused back on Garazan.

Garazan noticed her interest and informed her, "Yes, I've seen a number of your possible futures. Would you like to know?" He grinned and enjoyed watching her struggle to say no. "I could tell you that you wind up a bitter old woman, alone in the world. I could tell you that the two of you end up a powerful force for good. I could tell you that you lose another sister and your child and that your third husband leaves you when you turn to the bottle for comfort. I could tell you that the three of you will be defeated by the next Source. Or I co--"

"Enough!" Phoebe shouted. "You've gotten what you came for and announced your intention. Leave before I go back on my word."

"Very well," Garazan agreed, "I do have many plans to set in motion." He acknowledged the sisters, "In some ways, I look forward to seeing how you deal with what's in store." To Cole and Phoebe, he added, "However, I have not yet given up on the two of you. I have seen what you can accomplish together and want you both on my side."

"Save your energy," Cole politely suggested, "for other matters like dealing with continually rising factions, disloyal assistants, and incompetent servants." He squeezed Phoebe's hand reassuringly and confidently stated, "We will not be swayed."

Garazan gave a final nod and disappeared in a display of colorful sparks.

"For a quiet demon," Phoebe commented, "he was always too splashy in his farewells."

Cole chuckled but sobered quickly enough to assure her, "I meant what I said to him just now."

"I know," Phoebe sighed. She turned to her sisters, "Let's go home."

"Not until you tell me why we just let the demon who's about to become the Source-of-all-Evil go without a fight," Piper sharply rebuked her sister. "I get that you were hurt today and I'm sorry that Misty was hurt but, Phoebe, you can't expect us to overlook what you just did."

"She did what she had to do," Cole told them, "what she was honor-bound to do."

Paige shook her head and stood close to Piper. "There's no excuse, Phoebe. We had a chance now to stop him before he became the Source. There's no telling how many innocents will die now."

"I owed him my life. I couldn't do anything to harm him. I promised. Please, you have to understand, I had no choice," Phoebe tearfully implored them. She turned to Cole and couldn't stop the tears. Her legs were shaking and she still gripped his hand tightly.

Cole quickly pulled Phoebe into his arms and held her as she cried. He ignored both stunned sisters and allowed himself the moment to grieve with the woman he loved. "We did the right thing," he assured her in a husky voice. Phoebe didn't respond but her cries were quieting and he continued to hold her and rub her back. He looked to Paige and Piper and simply said, "She needs to rest. She's been through enough today and there'll be time for explanations later." 

"Fine," Paige grudgingly agreed.

*********** ********** ************

"Garazan," Phoebe whispered when she recognized the handsome, dark-haired, demon standing before her.

"My Queen," he bowed respectfully.

"Hell," Paige muttered and glanced to Piper for suggestions.

Even though she knew the answer, Phoebe still said to him, "You have the Medallion."

"I do," Garazan politely responded. He unbuttoned the collar of his white dress shirt and displayed the heavy gold chain and disk. "I believe I now might be as powerful as your mate was. Any word from him of late?"

"Late being the operative word," Paige muttered to Piper who nudged her to shush.

Phoebe glared at Garazan, "Cole will no longer be an issue above or below ground."

"Surprising," Garazan commented, "as I've heard he made another bid for leadership."

"Months ago," Phoebe clarified, "and not to be concerned with any longer. Give us the Medallion."

He laughed, "Just like that?"

"Just like that," Piper repeated and raised her arms to blow him up.

"That," Garazan cautioned her, "wouldn't be wise."

Phoebe both turned to her sister, "Remember the power of the Medallion."

"He's not leaving here with it," Piper defiantly stated.

"Medallion," Paige announced and held out her hands. Her eyes widened in surprise when nothing happened.

Garazan laughed again. "Do you believe I would venture out with the Medallion unprotected? You cannot take it from me unless you use your powers and you cannot use your powers unless you wish the Medallion to capture them and leave you powerless."

"The spell," Paige whispered to Piper. "It's not an actual power."

Piper followed her sister's train of thought, "If we remove the protection of the Medallion by rewording the spell, you could orb it from his neck."

Paige nodded, "And then we go ahead with the original vanquish."

"You're welcome to try," Garazan said in amusement from their exchange. He bowed again as invitation, "Please."

"You're so sure of yourself," Phoebe quietly commented.

"I am," he smiled. "It will take a Power of Three spell to do what they wish." Piper and Paige stared back at him in shock. "Yes, I know about the necessity of the Power of Three. I've done my homework."

Phoebe nodded thoughtfully, "You always did. One of the reasons why Cole trusted you, Garazan."

"I am honored," Garazan respectfully replied.

"That's it," Paige uttered with disgust. "In case you can't count," she snapped, "there are three witches in front of you. The Power of Three, get it?"

Garazan grinned and indicated to Phoebe, "Without her, you do not have the Power of Three."

"But we do have her and you're about to go down in flames. Phoebe, come here." But Phoebe didn't move and Paige questioned her uncertainly, "Phoebe?"

Phoebe looked down at the floor in defeat and admitted, "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Piper asked in concern. "Why not?"

"Because she gave her word," Garazan announced in a pleased tone. "I saved her life as well as her unborn child's and her mate's. If the time ever arose, I was promised a return of the favor."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Paige spat. 

"She would never promise that," Piper shook her head and hoped he was lying.

"Oh," Garazan smiled, "but she did. And she is honor-bound to keep her promise."

"You're insane," Piper uttered. "Phoebe, get over here and say the damn spell."

Phoebe couldn't meet her sister's gaze and spoke quietly, "Garazan, you're free to go but then we are even. Our promise to you has been kept."

"He can't be serious," Paige murmured to her oldest sister in frustration.

"I don't think we have much choice," Piper shrugged. "We need the Power of Three for it to work."

"Why don't you come with me?" Garazan offered Phoebe. "You could have been a most powerful leader in spite of your heritage. I saw it, you know. From a low-level Oracle in training who could not control her power enough to discern realities in her visions."

Curious of his mention of other realities, Phoebe remained silent but kept her gaze on Garazan.

He saw her interest and continued, "Yes, I've seen a number of your possible futures. Would you like to know?" He grinned and enjoyed watching her struggle to say no. "I could tell you that you wind up a lonely, bitter, old hag. I could tell you that you lead the Charmed Ones to great victory or that you go on to become one of the greatest leaders the Underworld has seen in centuries while standing by my side. I could tell you that you lose another sister and your child and that your third husband leaves you when you turn to the bottle for comfort. I could tell you that your line will end at the hands of the next Source and that there will be no one left to mourn you. Or I co--"

"Enough!" Phoebe shouted. "You've gotten what you came for and announced your intention. Leave before I go back on my word."

"Very well," Garazan agreed, "I do have many plans to set in motion." He acknowledged the sisters, "In some ways, I look forward to seeing how you deal with what's in store." To Phoebe, he added, "However, I have not yet given up on you. I have seen what you have accomplished and what you might accomplish and I want you on my side."

"Save your energy," she politely suggested, "for other matters like dealing with factions and back-stabbing assistants." She gazed at her sisters and confidently declared, "I won't turn."

"Perhaps not," he considered, "but perhaps you would feel differently if it was to protect your sister."

"What?" Phoebe gasped. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "One more of your many possible futures. Are you so sure you wouldn't turn in order to protect the ones you love most?"

"She wouldn't," Piper stated as she stepped close to Phoebe and grabbed her sister's hand. "Not even to protect us."

"We'll see," Garazan murmured before he gave them a final nod and disappeared in a display of colorful sparks.

"For a quiet demon," Phoebe softly commented, "he was always too splashy in his farewells."

Piper twisted her sister sideways to face her. "I meant what I said to him just now. I don't want you to ever consider going to the other side to save me."

"Or me," Paige added as she joined her sisters.

Phoebe couldn't look them in the eyes. "I can't let you be hurt. Not if there's something I can do to stop it."

"Listen to me, Phoebe, nothing is worth turning evil," Piper insisted. "And no one."

"Did we just save the new Source?" Paige suddenly asked.

"Oh my God," Piper whispered, "what have we done?"

"I'm sorry," Phoebe tearfully replied. 

"Sorry?" Piper half-shrieked. "We just got over dealing with an invincible Cole and now we have the Source all over again? How many innocents have to die now?"

"We can still try to call for the Medallion," Paige suggested when she caught a glimpse of Phoebe's stricken demeanor, "and maybe even Eliza Wexler. She's the one who created the Medallion, maybe she can help us destroy it."

Piper realized she'd spoken too sharply and softened her tone. "Phoebe, just tell me why we let the demon who's about to become the Source-of-all-Evil go without a fight. Were you not thinking clearly because of your injury?"

"I owed him my life. I couldn't do anything to harm him. I promised. Please, you have to understand, I had no choice," Phoebe tearfully implored them. Her legs were shaking and she hugged herself as she began to cry.

Piper pulled Phoebe into her arms, "Oh, sweetie, what happened to you?"

Phoebe's voice was muffled in her sister's embrace and she tried to be comforted by her sister's touch when she recalled, "Cole was out for the evening doing business and a trio of demons came to the penthouse and attacked. I came out of the bathroom after a bout of morning sickness and found them attacking my guards. They took me by surprise and I instinctively fought them instead of escaping. I was so dizzy thoughI only got one before the other two grabbed me and II was so afraid of what they would do to the baby"

"Oh, Phoebe," Paige murmured as she stepped closer, rubbed Phoebe's back, and exchanged sympathetic glances with Piper.

Phoebe suddenly stepped back from her sisters and wiped her eyes as she tired to quickly control herself. "Garazan suddenly appeared, beaten and bruised, and took care of them. He made sure I was okay before he got Cole." She smiled sadly as she remembered, "Cole nearly freaked out when he saw me. Garazan informed us that he'd discovered a plot against the Source and apologized for not having arrived in time to stop the first attack."

"First attack?" Paige asked in a worried voice. Phoebe never talked about her time in the Underworld and she wasn't sure she wanted to hear more.

Phoebe nodded, "Cole may have made great strides in unification during the short time he'd officially been Source but there were still pockets of resistance. This particular group thought that, by getting to me first, they'd weaken Cole." She smiled to herself, "That was a mistake. They didn't realize that going after me was the worst thing they could've done."

Piper sighed, "Source or not, Cole loved you."

"And, with Garazan's information, he wiped out that pocket without a second thought," Phoebe stated. "Once Cole was sure we were okay, he sent Garazan to a healer and later offered Garazan an executive position. But Garazan turned down the offer. He promised loyalty but felt a higher profile would hinder his ability to blend in and do what he did best behind-the-scenes." 

"And that's where the promise comes in," Paige realized. "Garazan saved your life a--"

"Our lives," Phoebe interrupted. She needed her sisters to understand, "The three of us. I'm not saying it was good I was a part of that world, I'm just saying that, at that time, Garazan did a good thing and we were very grateful. And even though things have changed, I couldn't go back on my word. Not even for a demon."

"Or the Source," Piper quietly said. She reached for Phoebe's hand and gave it a slight squeeze. "I never really asked what went on while you weren't with us, I'm not sure I've ever really wanted to know. But I'm glad you told us now."

"I never meant -- I'm sorry, Piper, I --" Phoebe began.

"It's okay," Piper assured her, "it'll just take some getting used to." She hugged Phoebe, "C'mon, you've been through enough today. We can talk more later."

"Let's go home," Paige agreed as she joined her sisters' hug. 

*********** ********** ************


	10. chapter 10

****

Chapter Ten

"It's nearly midnight and she's probably asleep," Leo whispered to his wife as they stood outside Phoebe's bedroom. He realized that, whether she belonged in his world or not, Phoebe had been through a very long and hard day and had to be exhausted.

"You didn't see her or hear her when she told us the truth about Garazan. Phoebe's not asleep," Piper disagreed. Leo was about to say something but she shook her head and cut him off, "She never told us about what happened because she didn't think we'd understand and she was probably right. I'm not sure I would've been ready to hear about her life in the Underworld and I don't think I could've been supportive to her then. And then she buried all that stuff with Cole deep inside and never gave us the chance to understand."

"She probably never thought it would come up again," Leo presumed as he glanced at Phoebe's closed door. "But now isn't the time either. She was hurt this morning, honey, and with the additional emotional trauma, she doesn't need us talking to her this late at night."

"Not us," Piper said with a knowing look. Her husband frowned and she insisted, "You're good with her. She told you first about not vanquishing Cole, didn't she? She's not ready to talk more about this with me or Paige but you're different, Leo. She'll open to you and she needs to. Please?"

Leo was about to protest but his wife smiled that special pouting smile she knew he had never been able to resist. He sighed and accepted her grateful hug. "No promises," he warned her. "I'm not pushing her if she's not ready." 

Piper kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "I love you and, when you're done, I'll be wearing those jammies you love so much."

Leo grinned as he watched his wife walk down the hallway and enter their bedroom. He stayed that way for a moment before he glanced at Phoebe's door and sighed. He opened it and stepped inside. "Phoebe?"

Phoebe, clad in her favorite orange rumpled nightshirt, was standing in front of the mirror and didn't answer.

Leo tapped her on her shoulder. "You okay?"

Phoebe jumped but instinctively flipped him onto the floor. "Leo!" she gasped when she realized who had touched her.

"I thought you saw me," he apologized as he got to his knees and stood. "You were looking right at me in the mirror." Then he remembered something she had told him that morning. "The portal's opening," he guessed, "isn't it?"

"I think so," she nodded. "It feelsIt's like I'm drawn to the mirror and lose sight of everything else around me." She touched the mirror and quietly asked, "Are you sure it's not evil?"

"The mirror isn't evil," he promised. "It's merely a portal that services beings as a means of traveling between worlds. A being may use it to cause good or evil but that doesn't affect its statusYou're going back?"

"You almost sound relieved," she teased. But she recognized his discomfort and that it wasn't personal against her. After all, he was still brother-in-law and Whitelighter to her other self. But Leo, being Leo, still felt responsible for the maintenance of the natural order of both realities after she had messed with them. "I don't belong here," she acknowledged. "If the portal's ready to open, I'm guessing she did what she set out to do. Aswonderful as this was, Leo, it's time to go home. My home."

"You think she did it?" he wondered. "Saved Cole from whatever fate he suffered? Changed history?"

"We can't be sure she changed history," Phoebe considered, "because maybe Cole's fate in my world would've been different anyway. But she was determined to save him from making a terrible mistake and I know that when I set my mind to something, I don't let anything get in my way."

She wasn't really his in-law but he still cared about her and he asked in concern, "What'll happen when you go back?"

"You mean with Cole," she asked, "or my sisters?"

"Both," he responded.

"I'm certainly not gonna tell them about the mirror," she immediately replied. She shrugged and gazed into the mirror once again. "Maybe she had to deal with Garazan too but that doesn't mean she revealed anything about myher past. I might not have to say anything to them about that."

"You should, y'know," he advised. "Piper wants you to open to her, to let her listen and be there for you."

Phoebe nodded and turned around to face him, "She told me. Paige did too." She sighed, "I know they love me and that they'll do their best to understand but I'm not ready to talk about this with them. In many ways, it's still too raw, Leo, too painful. Not just of what I did but"

"Because you're not sorry it happened," Leo supplied when her voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry," she quietly said as she looked down at the floor.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," he told her. "You were down there because you loved Cole. You fell under the Source's influence just as he did. It's time to let go of the guilt."

"Would you tell Cole that?" she countered.

Leo thought a moment before he answered, "For a long time he tried to be good."

"But" she warily encouraged him to continue.

"It's not that I don't think he couldn't be good," he began, "but that it was always a conscious struggle to do so. You've always felt the burden of living with your propensity for evil but for Cole it was even worse. There are times I think you were his sole reason for being good and you saw what he became the more desperate he was to win you back." He shook his head, "I'm not sure Cole would've ever overcome his burden."

"Perhaps," she mused, "but maybe I didn't give him the chance."

Leo looked at her in surprise, "Just this morning you told me that you would never forgive him. You seemed almost too happy to let his fate happen so you'd be free of him forever. What's changed?"

"After reliving everything with Garazan and remembering the ba--" she stopped herself and paused a moment. "Maybe I can finally accept that Cole wasn't completely to blame for what happened and maybe I was wrong in being relieved that he was dead in this world. Cole did suffer from what both the Source and Seer had doneBut I still want him gone," Phoebe assured him. "Make no mistake about that, Leo. The love that Cole and I shared doesn't come close to the pain that loving him brought me and my sisters or even Cole. We'll both be better off if Cole was gone from myour lives for good. And maybe, just maybe, my other self has managed to convince him of that because maybe being gone doesn't have to mean being dead. And maybe he'll find a new life for himself and be happy."

"For your sake, I hope so," he said just before he gave her a hug. "Just remember that, even in your world, I'm there for you if you feel you can't talk to your sisters. Don't keep it all inside."

Phoebe returned the hug and smiled, "I love you, Leo, no matter which one you are." She then pushed him back and indicated to the mirror, "I think you'd better go."

*********** ********** ************

__

"It's nearly midnight and she's probably asleep," Leo whispered to his wife as they stood outside Phoebe's bedroom. 

"You weren't there when she finally told us the truth about Garazan. Phoebe's not asleep," Piper disagreed. Leo was about to say something but she shook her head and cut him off, "She never told us because she figured we'd never understand. And she was right because, even after all this time, I'm not sure I do understand. She was a completely different person then, Leo."

"She probably figured it would never come up," Leo reasoned as he glanced at Phoebe's closed door, "and she buried it down with all the other stuff from that part of her life with Cole. But let her get some rest, honey, she's had a very long and hard day. She doesn't need us hounding her at this time of night."

"Not us," Piper said with a knowing look. Her husband frowned and she insisted, "You're good with her. She confided in you first about not vanquishing Cole, didn't she? Leo, Paige and I aren't ready to hear more about her life as Queen but she needs to talk to someone and I know she'll open to you."

Leo shook his head, "She was hurt this morning, honey, which partly explains why you felt she was so defensive of Cole. She always felt safe with him and is still in love with him even if she won't, or can't, admit it." He saw the look on his wife's face and quickly added, "I'm not saying she wants him back. I think she meant it about moving on with her life. It's just that, after everything today, Cole might be the one she needs to talk to and not me."

"Just try, please?" Piper tugged on his shirt.

Leo was about to protest but his wife gave him that special pouting smile she knew he had never been able to resist. He sighed and accepted her grateful hug. "No promises," he warned her. "I won't push her if she's not ready." 

Piper kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "I love you and, when you're done, I'll be wearing those jammies you love so much."

Leo grinned as he watched his wife walk down the hallway and enter their bedroom. He stayed that way for a moment before he glanced at Phoebe's door and sighed. He opened the door and entered, "Phoebe?"

Phoebe, clad in her favorite orange rumpled nightshirt, was standing in front of the mirror and didn't answer.

Leo stepped up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "You okay?"

Phoebe acted instinctively and flipped the invader on the floor. "Leo!" Phoebe was horrified to realize that he was the one lying on the floor.

Cole appeared in her bedroom just as Phoebe was helping Leo stand. "Am I interrupting?"

"What're you doing here?" both asked at the same time.

"I wanted to see how you were," he admitted to Phoebe. And see if you were still here,' he thought.

"Still here," Phoebe commented in a way she knew Cole would understand but wouldn't raise Leo's suspicions.

"Cole, she's been hurt enough today," Leo calmly warned.

Cole shook his head and assured Leo, "I just wanted to see how she was."

Phoebe stared at Cole and asked Leo, "Could I talk to Cole alone?"

Leo glanced from one to the other and turned towards the door. "Call me if you need anything," he requested of her.

"I will," she smiled gratefully. "Tell Piper I'm okay."

"Are you?" Cole asked as soon as Leo left. "Because I'm sure as hell not."

Phoebe faced the mirror once again and stared into it. "It's been one helluva day, hasn't it?"

"You're going back," Cole realized.

She nodded slowly, "I did what I came to do. I stopped you from killing that girl and now it's time for me to go home. My home." She acknowledged his forlorn expression by touching his arm, "I don't belong here."

"It was good between us, wasn't it?" he caressed her cheek. "For a few hours, there was no anger."

"There was pain," she softly reminded him.

"Acceptance," he corrected. "We never talked about the end. Not really."

Phoebe stepped back, "We did. You didn't want to hear."

"Neither did you," he stated. "But tonight, after the warehouse, when we were alone"

"Maybe I was wrong in blaming you for everything," she quietly admitted. "Maybe it's time I finally accepted part of the blame, certainly for the last few months after you came back."

"And maybe I was wrong in pushing too hard," he confessed. "I think I lost myself along the way trying so hard to prove I could overcome what happened. I wanted so badly to make you see I could be good."

"Oh, baby, I do," she quickly assured him with a hug. "I know you can be good because I couldn't still be in love with you if you weren't. But"

"But what?" Cole asked when he pulled back.

"But maybe I wasn't enough," she explained. "Maybe it's not enough for me to believe it. Cole, you have to believe it. You have to want to be good for yourself and for others, not just to hold onto me."

"Because I won't have you," he sadly realized.

"Would you consider this," she requested. "What if I had taken you back immediately and what if my sisters and I fought some demon and I was killed? Would you have given into your anger and your powers and taken revenge to the point of losing everything good you had achieved?" Cole was silent and she took his hand in hers and gave it a slight squeeze. "We need to be apart. Can you understand that now?"

He took hold of her other hand and brought it to his lips where he lightly kissed her knuckles. "I never wanted to hurt you, Phoebe. I never knew that loving you would cause so much pain. And I'm so sorry for all of it."

"I'm not sorry for loving you," she swore. "But I understand about regretting the pain. I never meant to hurt you either. I hope you can believe that. I do love you, even now. And I'd like to ask you for one last favor."

"Anything," he agreed.

Phoebe pulled away her hands and stared into his eyes, "Leave her alone. For both your sakes, stay far away from her, from here. Don't give her a reason to come after you. Maybe one day --"

"Stay," he suddenly demanded.

She stepped back in surprise, "What?"

"Don't go back," Cole told her as his mind raced with possibility. "No one would ever have to know."

"I would know," she answered, annoyed. "And what about my other self? What gives me the right to take over her life?"

"There's no other way and I don't want to lose you," he urged. "After today, can't you feel the hope?"

Phoebe shook her head, "I'm returning to a world where you no longer exist. There isn't any hope left for us."

"Then she was probably thrilled to leave here," Cole insisted, "and wouldn't hesitate to accept an offer of staying in your world." He watched her reactions and a new thought occurred to him, "Unless you want to go back for a different reason. Is there someone else you want to return to? Someone other than your sisters?"

She turned away and stared at him via his reflection in the mirror. "There is someone," she admitted. "I've just started seeing him and it's not serious. Not yet, anyway. I enjoy spending time with him and I'm ready to see where it goes."

"I see," was all Cole managed to say.

"Come with me," she impulsively suggested. She turned around when she saw him shake his head. "Why not? If you meant what you said then come back with me. This way I'll be in my own world and we can see where we can go from here. Everything will be fine."

"Will it?" he asked. "Forgetting about this other guy for the moment, what about the balance between worlds?" She looked puzzled so he explained, "The balance was maintained because only the two of you, practically doubles, switched places. But if I go through the portal, I'll be upsetting the balance and I --"

"Why?" she interrupted. "If only one of you exists, what difference does it make which world you're in?"

"Because every being affects the lives of countless others," he told her, "and my presence in your world would suddenly affect the fates of those whose lives were already mapped out without my interference. I won't take that risk and responsibility."

She realized he was right and nodded sadly before she caught a glimpse of the mirror. "I think you'd better go now."

Cole stepped close to her and kissed her tenderly on her forehead, "Goodbye, Phoebe. Be happy."

"You too, Cole," she hoarsely responded. "Goodbye." She watched him disappear and choked back a sob. She spun back to the mirror and caught the glass shimmering. She watched in amazement as her reflection changed. "I'm ready."

"Me too," she replied. "I've been drawn to the mirror for the past hour and a half. Did everything go okay?"

__

Phoebe nodded, "I got to Cole in time and both myyour sisters are okay. He didn't follow through with any of his plans."

"And?" she seriously asked, "will he leave me alone?"

__

"Still want him dead?" Phoebe retorted. When her other self hesitated to respond, she wondered, "Change your mind?"

"I don't want him dead," she truthfully replied. "There was an incident tonight that made me realize a few things about Cole and me. But I still want him out of my life. I want the freedom to move on without fear about what he might do next. Did he agree or not?"

__

Phoebe nodded, "He understands now and we said goodbye."

"You didn't have that before, did you?" she realized. "From what I picked up, you left a lot unfinished."

__

"I never realized how much," Phoebe admitted. "But after tonight when we were aloneThat incident you mentioned"

"A demon was the one ultimately responsible for Misty's shooting," she revealed. "An Amphi working for --"

__

"Garazan," Phoebe finished. "Your sisters know the truth," she confessed. "I had no choice after what happened. Garazan'll probably become the new Source. I had to explain to them what happened."

"It's okay," she assured Phoebe, "because I had to tell your sisters too. They couldn't understand why I let him go and I had no choice."

__

"I'm not sure they understand any better," Phoebe quietly said, "but they were more supportive than I'd expected considering Cole's involvement. They'll probably want to talk more about it."

"Yeah," she agreed, "Piper's already planning a sister-day for just the two of you. You should know, though, that Leo knows about us. The Elders told him about the mirror being a portal and the rest came out."

__

"Cole's the only one here who knows," Phoebe informed her. "Thank you," she suddenly said. "Thank you for giving me the chance to save Cole. And for trusting me with your life."

"And thank you for giving me the chance to understand your point of view," she gratefully replied. "You were right about my bitterness and anger and I do see things differently now. Especially about my part in so much of what went wrong. I actually think that now I might be able to look back on my past with Cole and see the good, the love."

__

"I'm glad," Phoebe smiled. "Be happy."

"You too," she smiled. She stretched out her hands in front of her, towards the mirror. "Let's do it." She touched the glass and it melted away and she found herself touching her alter-ego's hands. Just as she was about to be pulled through the mirror, she heard Piper's scream behind her.

"No!" Piper shouted when she saw arms pulling her sister through the mirror. Afraid of hurting Phoebe by blowing up the mirror, she raced towards her sister and tackled her to the floor. She barely heard the mirror falling above the pounding of her heart. As she got to her knees, she looked over at her sister, "Phoebe, are you okay?"

"It wasn't what you thought," Phoebe said as she sat up and rubbed her elbow. "We weren't in any danger." A little dazed, she accepted her sister's hug but, when she caught sight of the fallen mirror, she pushed back. The glass had shattered and she whispered in horror, "Oh God, Piper, what have you done?"

*********** ********** ************


	11. chapter 11

****

Chapter Eleven

One Year Later

Phoebe sat cross-legged on her bed, hunched over her laptop, when she suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around her neck. She smiled but continued typing, "JasonI'm supposed to be working on my column"

"Forget your column," he murmured while he nibbled her earlobe. "As your boss, I say that I've been away for three weeks and I missed you."

"Missed you more," she teased but still continued typing.

"Where is everyone?" he asked while he took off his jacket and tossed it on her vanity's chair. He then sat behind her and trailed kisses along her neck.

Phoebe tried to ignore his affection by concentrating on her screen. "Piper's at the club, Paige has a date, and Wyatt's finally asleep."

Jason took matters into his own hands and, as he closed the laptop's lid, warned, "I hope you had that saved." He ignored her complaint and, instead, pushed her back against her pillows. Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck and he was pulled down on top of her. After a breathless kiss, he greeted her with a warm smile, "Hi, honey, I'm home"

"I'm glad," Phoebe smiled back. "Sorry I couldn't meet you at the airport but I'm babysitting tonight." She lightly rubbed away some of her lipstick from his lips and added, "You hungry? Piper cooked up a storm and we've got plenty left."

"Maybe later," he answered as he sat up and watched her for a moment. He lightly traced an imaginary line from her right temple, across her cheek, and down to her chin. "I can't see it."

She placed her hand on top of his and gave it a light squeeze. "You won't," she assured him. "That's part of a Whitelighter's ability. Injuries are completely healed as if they never happened."

He shook his head and pulled away. "I'm not sure I can get used to this," he confessed when he stood and turned away from her. "Especially now that you told me you suspect the increase in demonic activity of the past three months isn't a coincidence."

Phoebe frowned and stood behind him. "Is that why you're always going away on business?"

Confused, he turned around, "Of course not. Business is business. You knew I'd be away a lot. And weren't you the one who thought our relationship might work better because of it, because of the space we'd each have?"

"So what're you saying," she snapped, "I should stop helping people because you don't like me getting hurt?"

"Don't put words in my mouth," he retorted. "All I said was that I'm not sure I'll ever get used to the fact that you could be hurt so badly that you almost die but be instantaneously healed. From what you said, Garazan won't stop trying to get to you or your sisters and, Source or not, he can't always control what other demons do."

"So much for being honestMaybe I just won't tell you anymore when I'm attacked," she announced and turned from him. She caught a glimpse of Misty's mirror and stalked to it. She fluffed her hair in annoyance and gazed at his reflection before she suddenly turned back to him and apologized, "I don't know why I said all that. I know it's hard getting used to the world of magic and keeping our secret."

"Maybe you were a little scared," he suggested as he stepped close to her. He hugged her tightly and promised, "Just because I leave on business doesn't mean I'm leaving for good."

"I know," she mumbled but continued to press her face against his chest. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he patiently told her, "I know you're still afraid of being left behind. And I know how much strength and courage it took for you to trust in me enough to reveal your secret, much less admit you loved me. Don't you think I know how scared you are that I proposed? I know how much you loved him and how hurt you were the way it ended but I promise, Phoebe, I'm not going anywhere. I'm committed to this relationship."

"Cole and I were committed too," she sadly stated. "But love wasn't enough for us."

"Maybe so," he conceded as he kissed the top of her head, "but aren't we worth the risk?" She didn't answer and he kissed her again before he gently tilted her chin up. "Do you have any idea how much I love you? I even love the rest of your crazy family, ghosts and all."

Phoebe chuckled in spite of herself. "I do love you, Jason. I hope you know that. You make me feel safe and wanted and you let me be me, warts and all and --"

Jason interrupted her with a kiss, "No warts on my witch." He kissed her again and added, "But maybe I should have another look to make sure." 

Phoebe giggled and led him back to her bed. "It's been so long since my last review, you may need extra time to be sure."

"Three weeks is a long time, isn't it?" he teased before he grabbed her laptop and put in on the vanity while Phoebe slid back against the pillows. He turned to her and grinned as he leapt on the bed. He began tickling her ribs and laughed when she giggled in response. "Say it," he demanded. "Say again that you missed me, that you love me."

"I did, I do," she insisted while she tried to get out from under him. "Stop," she begged as she tried to catch her breath from laughing. But Jason didn't let up and she had just started her bid for retaliation when she felt a strange pull. She froze but he didn't notice and continued to tickle her. "Stop," she insisted more strongly as she glanced around.

"What?" he asked, laughing. He looked at her and saw she was no longer in a playful mood. "What's wrong?" he asked again.

But she silently pushed him back, sat up, and looked around her bedroom. Something was definitely different but she couldn't place her finger on exactly what it was.

"What is it?" he asked again in concern. But she shrugged off his hand of comfort and stood. "Phoebe?"

"Oh my God," she whispered. Phoebe stepped up to the mirror and realized, "It's opening. Leo really did fix it."

"The mirror? When did it break? Can an Elder fix things like that?" Jason asked in confusion.

"Before he was an Elder," she answered distractedly as she gingerly touched the mirror's frame. She hadn't thought of her double or her sisters in months. "I forgot again, I'm not supposed to be here," she whispered.

"What do you mean? Where are you supposed to be? Are you going away? Did Leo or Chris give you some sort of task? Am I not going to like this?" he asked in quick succession.

Phoebe turned around and told him, "You should go home. You had a long flight and should rest. You probably have back-to-back appointments lined up tomorrow."

"I'm not going anywhere," he shook his head. "Certainly not until you tell me what's going on."

Phoebe stared at him and recognized the stubbornness of his stance. She sighed and admitted, "The mirror is a portal to another world. One very much like this one where almost everything and everyone is the same as it is here."

Stunned, he managed to say, "So you're telling me that, on the other side of that mirror, there's another meanother you? You've seen it?" She nodded uncomfortably and he laughed in disbelief, "This's right out of a bad sci-fi movie."

"It's the truth," she insisted.

"I don't doubt you," he told her, "I've seen enough to know for myself. But you have to admit it's a little mind-blowing to discover that there really are parallel worlds where you exist doing the same exact things you're doing here."

"Not necessarily exact," she murmured before she kissed him. "I know we agreed no secrets but I can't talk about this right now. Please understand."

"I don't," he sighed, "but I'll give you the space you seem to need." He kissed her on her forehead and turned to go, "I'll call you later." In the doorway, he faced her and added, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she declared. But, as soon as he closed the door behind him, she softly added, "Goodbye, Jason." When she turned back to the mirror, the glass was already shimmering.

*********** ********** ************

__

Phoebe sat cross-legged on her bed, hunched over her laptop, when she suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around her neck. She smiled when he kissed her cheek but continued typing. "ColeI'm working."

"You need a break," he decided while he nibbled her earlobe.

"If you want me to go to that convention with you," she warned as she nudged him away, "then I have to prepare some extra columns for Elise and if you keep distracting me I won't get them done."

"But I like distracting you," he insisted as he rested his chin on her shoulder, "and you like it too." But Phoebe continued typing and he complained as he tried to kiss her, "Come on, Phoebe, Wyatt's asleep and we've got the house to ourselves. It's our responsibility to take advantage of this rare opportunity or else we become part of the --"

"Hmmm," she interrupted as she tilted her head slightly to give him better access to her neck, "I love it when you start talking lawyer."

"Habeas Corpus," he whispered in her ear.

Phoebe giggled but pushed him back and returned to her typing. "I'm almost done," she announced.

But Cole wasn't satisfied and warned her, "Save it."

"What are you --" she began as she quickly followed his instruction. "Cole, I'm not done wi--"

"You are now," he informed her as he reached over and closed the laptop. He then silenced her protests with a firm kiss on her lips. He felt her fingers weave through his hair. "Much better," he breathlessly told her when he pulled back. 

"I suppose you do deserve a reward for getting Wyatt to sleep," she considered while she lightly rubbed away some of her lipstick from his lips.

"He likes me," Cole stated with a grin, "and it drives them all crazy."

"And you love it," she grinned. But then she leaned back against her headboard and added thoughtfully, "Sometimes I think Wyatt's the only reason they started trusting you again. If he didn't have that ability to sense evil"

Cole held her hand and kissed her knuckles, "It's been a long road back, hasn't it?"

Phoebe nodded, "And sometimes I think we're still not there yet. Like when Paige starts up with you."

He shook his head, "That's just the way we are and I don't think it'll ever change. It doesn't mean she's still working on vanquishing potions." Phoebe shrugged and, as her shirt shifted, he noticed the pale green bruise on her collarbone. He frowned, "I thought you said Leo healed it yesterday after the attack."

She glanced down at the bruise and told him, "He was interrupted by another charge in trouble and I didn't think Paige needed to finish the job. I'm okayReally, I've barely felt it."

"I hate that I wasn't there when you were attacked," he quietly said as he lightly ran his fingers along her neck, "but I had to investigate some leads. Something's definitely stirring down there and we may be in for some trouble."

Phoebe placed her hand on top of his and gave it a light squeeze. "You can't always be there. Just like I can't always be there when you get involved insomething. You think I still don't worry when you go off to do some checking on your own? Especially when it involves going down there?"

Cole pulled his hand away and sat up straight, "After this year, I thought you trusted in me again."

She quickly leaned forward and caressed his cheek, "I do trust you, Cole. What I mean is that even with all your powers, you're still a target. Regardless of what Garazan might know, you're a traitor to that side again." 

"I'll be fine," he promised.

She sniffled and tried not to cry as the words came pouring out. "They'll stop at nothing to figure out a way to destroy you. And those're just the demons. It doesn't include Garazan who's still trying to sway you back to his side. And what about all the witches who still don't believe or even know that you've turned for the last time? Who's to say one of them won't figure out a vanquish that'll work permanently?" She slid to the edge of the bed and paced to the other side of the room. She gazed at him via his reflection in Misty's mirror and stated, "There're so many variables, you can't prom--"

"I'll be fine," he interrupted as he stood up. "Besides, I've got you so no --"

"Dammit," she snapped and spun around to face him, "don't go there! I've told you not to say things like that! Do you have any idea how much it took for me to trust in you again?" He looked stung but she still added, "I don't wanna go through all that obsessive garbage again. I don't think I could stand it. I don't think we could survive it."

Cole looked down at the floor, "Phoebe, I don't mean that I can't be good on my own or that I wo--"

"I love you, Cole," she nervously interrupted as she took a step toward him. "That time apart we had in the beginning was good for us and I know we're both still trying to find our way. And I know it's been good again. And I know how understanding you've been when I still haven't answered your proposal. But I need you to accept that I was a witch, a Charmed One, before I met you and will be when you're gone."

"I'm not going anywhere," he quietly promised. He took a step toward her, "How did we go from me worrying about you getting hurt to me leaving you?"

She shrugged, "We know you're so powerful that you could protect us all so that we wouldn't even need to use our powers anymore. Maybe you'll start to resent us, me, for always relying on you to be there. Maybe you'll want out."

"You do have one valid point." Cole wrapped his arms around her and suggested, "With me around you wouldn't be targets for Garazan anymore. Maybe an occasional low-level demon but you might have a normal life."

She gave a half-laugh and kissed his chest before smoothing his shirt. "But it wouldn't be normal," she decided as she looked up at him. "Normal for the Halliwells means being witches with all the craziness that comes with it, even if it means being under constant attack."

"I love you, Phoebe," he declared, "and I even love your crazy family, dead ones and all."

Phoebe chuckled in spite of her efforts not to and stood on tiptoes to kiss him. "Even Paige?" she teased.

Cole grinned in relief at their aborted argument and assured her, "Even Paige."

Satisfied, she smiled and began to lead him back to the bed but stopped after she passed the mirror. She looked back at him in puzzlement.

"Something wrong?" he wondered. She didn't answer and his concern grew as he watched her glance around the room. "What is it?"

"Something's off," she answered distractedly. "Something"

Cole glanced around but told her, "I don't sense anything. Should you interrupt their night out and call Leo?"

"Maybe," she considered before her eyes focused on the mirror, "Oh my God." She stepped away from him and went back to it. She touched its frame and whispered, "Leo really did fix it."

Cole paled as the meaning of her words sank in and he rhetorically asked, "The portal's opening?"

She turned back to him and softly suggested, "Maybe you should go home."

"So you can leave without saying goodbye?" he replied in annoyance. "After everything we've been through, how can you just leave?"

"I don't belong here," she quietly reminded him. "We kept forgetting. Please," she requested, "don't make this any harder." Cole frowned and she added, "I do love you, Cole Turner, in this world or in any other." But he vanished without another word and she wiped away a tear before turning back to the mirror in time to see the glass stop shimmering. "Hi," she greeted her double with a sniffle.

"Hi," she responded in kind. After a few moments of awkward silence, she commented, "I never expected it to work again. Leo really was a miracle worker."

__

"Was? What do you mean was?" she asked in shock. "Does something happen to Leo? Does it have anything to do with yesterday's attack?"

She looked with confusion at her other self, "Yesterday's attack?" Then she recalled the three-month time difference between their worlds. "The Drelling? No, Leo couldn't have warned Chris any earlier about it."

__

Now she was confused, "Chris?"

"Chris, our Whitelighter?" she replied.

__

"What're you talking about? Leo's our Whitelighter." Suddenly, she was nervous, "Does Leo do something wrong? Is he replaced? Do they punish him? Oh God, what'll happen to Piper and Wyatt?"

"Wait a minute," she half-shouted to stop her double from becoming hysterical, "are you telling me Leo's still your Whitelighter?"

__

"Of course," she answered while she took a deep breath. "Why wouldn't he be?"

"But what about when he became an Elder?" she wondered.

__

Her eyes widened with surprise, "Leo became an Elder? When?"

"Just about a year ago," she replied. "Right after our battle with the Titans last May. They nearly wiped out all the Elders and Leo was called back to help lead them. And Chris was assigned to us as our new Whitelighter."

__

"No, Cole warned Leo and the Elders in time and helped us defeat the Titans," she informed her alternate self.

"So you didn't become goddesses?" she questioned.

__

She shook her head and clarified, "We had to, even with Cole, we still needed the extra power." She smiled to herself, "What a rush that wasWarrior Goddess"

"What Warrior Goddess?" she asked indignantly. "I was a very powerful Love Goddess."

__

"What?" she laughed. "That was Paige." She smiled to herself, "I suppose my powers are tied to emotions but given my fighting and Paige's social work backgrounds, I didn't think too much about it and it worked. Boy, did we work wellWell, except for Piper getting a little too caught up with her powers." 

"She nearly destroyed the city," she commented.

__

"I wouldn't call a little rainstorm destroying the city," she countered.

"It was more than a little rainstorm," she thoughtfully said. "Cole's presence must've changed things," she realized with a murmur to herself.

__

"So it seems," she nodded, somewhat pleased that her faith in him was justified in this world. "So Leo's gone? What about Piper and Wyatt?"

With a sad shrug, she announced, "He was an Elder and his new responsibilities kept him away all the time, not just for a few days or weeks and you can't have a marriage like that."

__

"Separations sometimes help," she suggested. "Couldn't they work it out?"

She shook her head, "It wasn't like when he was a Whitelighter and it became too painful to pretend things were okay. They made it final a few months ago. Piper's strong. She's keeping it together even if she's still not ready to be there when he does visit Wyatt."

__

"Piper" she whispered sympathetically. "I should've been there"

"You were there," she retorted, feeling insulted.

__

"Sorry," she apologized. "So strange, it feels like a dream. This world, your world, I almost forgot I didn't belong."

"Me too," she quietly agreed. "I hadn't thought about it at all for months. It wasn't until Jason and I were arguing that --"

__

"Jason?" she asked, intrigued. "You're still seeing him?"

"More than that, actually," she smiled shyly. "It'll probably mess your plans but he's proposed and he's still committed even though I haven't been able to say yes yet. Oh," she nervously added, "he also knows the family secret."

__

She took a step back, "Whoa, you really have been busy. A year ago, all I wanted was to have lunch with him."

"Things change," she said simply. "I gave it time after the mirror shattered but"

__

"But the portal never opened," she acknowledged, "and days turned into weeksI understand. It's so strange"

"You mentioned Cole," she hesitated, "I guess you're stillwith him?"

__

"Sorry," she apologized, though she didn't quite mean it. "I know you wanted him gone but I couldn't let him go. It took months til we really started working things out but it's been pretty good ever since. He's good. Wyatt's sensed it and Cole's proved it and he's even proposed again. I wasn't able to say yes either but after yesterday's attack, I think I've made my decision. Y'see, Cole wasn't there and when he found me, even after I'd been healed, it, well, it made me think about our relationship and with his birthday coming up in just a few days, maybe I'll end up surprising him after all"

"His birthday?" she questioned. "Oh, right, January. I never even thought about it. Strange how time works. So what do we do?" she asked, unsure she wanted to hear the answer.

__

"We do what we have to, what we should've tried to do before," she sadly announced. "We need to return to our own worlds."

"I did try," she insisted. "After Leo fixed the mirror, I tried. I'd stare at it for hours but I never felt that pull."

__

"And I tried too," she confirmed, "after the mirror was fixed and even a few other times, like Prue's birthday or after the Titans attack while I was still a goddess. It never worked."

"We never found the key," she suggested.

__

"But now that the portal's open again," she continued, "we have to set it right. Before we destroy the mirror once and for all."

"It's too dangerous having the portal available," she quietly agreed. "Especially now with the increase in attacks. We can't let anyone find out about its existence."

__

"Increased attacks?" she fearfully asked. "The Drelling?"

"Was only the start," she somberly confirmed. "For three weeks, we averaged three attacks each. And the last couple of weeks have been pretty intense."

__

"Garazan's doing?" she wondered.

"Probably," she guessed, "but we haven't found any proof. The thing is he still wants me to switch sides." Her double nodded in understanding and she continued, "So he's probably not looking to break the Power of Three because I'd lose much of my power. But we haven't figured out what he's up to and it's starting to wear us down."

They were each silent for a few moments before Wyatt's cries suddenly filled the air. Before either had time to react, their bedroom doors suddenly flew open with a crash. Each Phoebe spun around to find a large green creature in the doorway that quickly fired energy balls from its four clawed arms. They each immediately levitated up to avoid the danger and landed on the cushions of the window seat. After jumping down to the floor, they quickly slid their right hands under the cushions and each pulled out an athame. Then, without thinking, they quickly recited,

__

"Magic, charm this blade of steel

and send this demon back to hell."

They each threw the weapon at each demon that then screamed in agony after being struck.

__

"That didn't rhyme," she muttered as she watched her demon twist within green smoke.

"As long as it worked," she muttered in return. "Look"

The creatures fired at the Phoebes one last time and both witches ducked and rolled to avoid the energy balls. At the sound of shattered glass, they glanced up to find the demons exploding in green sparks.

"At least this wasn't destroyed too," she commented as she picked up the athame from the pile of ash on her floor. "Y'know, we'll have to do something about these scorch marks," she added as she turned around to face her double. But she was shocked to find the mirror was shattered. "Oh my God," she whispered before she yelled, "Chris! I need you! Now!"

*********** ********** ************


	12. epilogue

****

Epilogue

Five Years Later

The brown-haired, pajama-clad, four-year-old boy entered his parents' bedroom and climbed on the bed with his stuffed bear. He rubbed his eyes and called for his parents.

"I'm in the bathroom, Patrick," his father's voice replied from the other room, "and Mommy's in the kitchen making pancakes. Why don't you scoot down there and keep her company?"

"'Kay," Patrick readily agreed and slid off the bed. He giggled as he landed with the satin sheets in a heap on the floor. As he crawled to his feet, he caught a glimpse of his mommy's mirror so he took Teddy and went over to it. But the glass was funny, like in the fun house Aunt Paige took him to last week. And then suddenly it looked the way it was supposed to and he waved Teddy's paw at his reflection. "Hullo," he greeted with a smile.

__

"Hi," he replied with a smile and another wave from Teddy.

Patrick's eyes widened. He hadn't said that and he squeezed Teddy a little tighter. "My name's Patrick," he boldly said. "I was named after my Grams. She's a ghost."

__

"Me too," he excitedly replied with a grin. "And this is Teddy," he proudly introduced.

"I've got Teddy, too," he happily responded and he showed off his friend. 

"_I'm four," he announced. "Daddy says I'm a big boy now."_

"Yeah," he agreed, "And Mommy says I'm gonna be a great big brother."

__

"I already am," he shrugged. "She says so all the time."

"You can't be," Patrick shook his head, "the baby's not here yet. Daddy says it won't be here forthree weeks."

__

"Daddy said three months," he corrected. "And what about Ben and Matty? They're here too. Don't you know anything?"

He glared at his reflection, "You're not s'posed to be talking back, you're just a mirror."

__

"Yeah," he glared back, "well, you're just a mirror."

"Are you a demon?" he accused. "I think you are." 

__

"Only a little," he replied in anger, "but so are you."

He stamped his foot, "I am not!"

__

"This isn't fun anymore," he shouted before he pointed to his reflection and demanded, "Go away!"

"I think you need to be vankished," Patrick decided.

__

"I think you do," he insisted, "and I'll get you first." He formed a small energy ball in his hand and flung it at the mirror.

He saw the energy ball coming and ducked out of the way in time. He turned and saw the small black spot where it hit the wall and, scared, he turned back to the mirror. "How'd you do that?"

__

"Dunno," he shrugged. "Me and Ben've been doin' it since always. Even Matty can do it and he won't be two til next week."

"You're bad," he whispered as he hugged Teddy and stepped back from the mirror. "You're very bad."

__

"I am not," he cried. "I'm not, I'm not, I'm not! Daaaaddy!!!"

"Daaaaddy!!!" Patrick screamed.

"What is it? What's wrong, Patrick?" Jason asked in fear when he ran into his bedroom, knelt before his son, and checked Patrick for injury. But Patrick hugged him tightly and he scooped the boy up into his arms. "It's okay," he assured his son, "Daddy's here."

"Make im go way," Patrick tearfully requested as he pointed behind him to the mirror.

Jason rubbed his son's back and glanced at the mirror. "Oh hell," he muttered when he saw what was reflected back at him. He turned to the doorway and shouted, "Phoebe! You'd better get up hereNow!"

__

"He said I was bad," Patrick tearfully insisted. "Said he was gonna vankish me so I was gonna get im first but I missed, Daddy, an' I hit the wall. But I'm not bad, am I, Daddy? I'm not bad"

Cole held his son securely in his arms and assured the youngster, "Of course you're not bad, Patrick. You and your brothers are good. Don't ever forget that."

"I told im," he insisted as he buried his face in his daddy's neck, "but he didn't listen."

"Who?" Cole wondered while he scanned the room and tried to figure out what his son was talking about. When he spotted the reflection in the mirror, he cursed. His son pulled back and looked at him in surprise and Cole kissed the boy's nose, "Don't tell Mommy." Patrick nodded and hugged him tightly and Cole turned to the doorway, "Phoebe! Get the hell up here!"

*********** ********** ************

__

"Oh hell," Phoebe whispered when she caught sight of the reflections in the mirror. She gazed sheepishly at her double and frowned. She tried to smooth down her bulky robe and muttered, "I knew I was big with the twins but am I really that huge?"

"Hey!" she exclaimed indignantly. "Three months time difference, remember?"

__

Cole wasn't amused and warned, "PhoebeTake care of this. Now."

"I can't believe the mirror's finally working," she commented as she turned back to him.

"The portal hasn't opened since that night five years ago," she assured Jason. "I never expected to see her again. You have to believe me."

"I do," he honestly told her, "but I also know that our son could've been killed by an energy ball that their son threw at him. Destroy it. Now."

__

"He was going to vanquish our son," Cole coolly informed his wife, "after they decided it was no longer a game. What if they had gone through the mirror instead?"

"They couldn't," she calmly said. "Patrick's fine. In fact," she added as she reached for her son, "why don't you get your slippers and join your brothers in the kitchen? Pancakes are ready."

"Smiley-face?" he shyly smiled.

"Smiley-face," she promised as she lightly poked the tip of his nose. 

"Smiley-face?" Patrick perked up and asked his mother.

She caught a glimpse of her double before she smiled at him and ruffled his hair, "In a few minutes. Why don't you go downstairs and wait for us?"

"TV?" he smiled.

"No TV," she instructed. She reached over and kissed his cheek before Jason set him down on the floor. "Go on now. And don't forget your slippers." He waved to her before he ran out of the room with his bear and she said, "He's so young."

__

Cole supported Patrick so she wouldn't have to carry her son's entire weight but Phoebe still managed to hug the boy before setting him down on the floor. She smiled as she watched him run out of the room with his stuffed bear. "He's innocent and doesn't have the power to open the portal," she commented distractedly, "or step through it."

"And yet, the portal's open," Jason argued. "If there was even the slightest chance they could've gone through"

"Jason"

__

"Cole"

"You know how powerful innocent children can be," Cole told his wife. "Destroy the mirror. Now. Or I will."

"You can't," she shook her head.

Cole stared at her in shock. "You don't mean" She turned away and he was speechless for a moment before he raged, "How dare you? Do you think that little of me, of our children, that you would abandon us without a second thought?"

Stung, she spun around, "Of course not. But I don't --"

During this exchange, Jason watched his own wife and quietly interrupted, "Is there something about this mirror, this portal, you've never told me? Something you want to tell me now?"

"Jason, I" She looked down, "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking then you're probably thinking right."

He immediately looked at the other Phoebe who averted her gaze. The one reflected in the mirror. The one who rightfully belonged in his world. The one he'd actually gone out with first. The first one he'd started to care for. "How could you?" he whispered angrily to his wife. "How could you let me love you knowing you didn't belong, knowing you would leave me?"

"Jason, please," she insisted as she caressed his cheek, "I love you and our son and our daughter-to-be. You have to believe, I never expected the mirror to work again."

__

"Then why'd you have it fixed in the first place?" Cole accused both women while he continued a glare at his wife.

"We had every intention of doing the right thing right at the start," she insisted. "But what were we supposed to do while we were waiting for the off-chance that the portal might re-open? Should we have hidden ourselves away and stopped living?"

"We still have time now to do the right thing," she agreed. She kissed her husband tenderly on the lips, "Make pancakes for our son." But Jason didn't move. "Trust in mePlease." This time, Jason headed for the door and she called out to him, "I do love you." But he didn't acknowledge her and she sadly turned back to the mirror.

__

"I love you," she told her husband while she tugged at his shirt, "and I love our family. And I'm asking you to trust in me the same way, six years ago, you asked me to trust in you again." Cole was silent and she repeated, "Trust me, please." But he vanished without saying a word and she sadly turned back to the mirror.

After an awkward moment of staring at each other, she timidly asked, "Twins?"

__

She glanced down at her expanded belly and rubbed it affectionately. With a happy sigh, she announced, "Second set."

"What?" she gasped. Her alternate-self chuckled and she realized with amazement, "Cole's presence really did make a difference."

__

"Pretty potent guy, that husband of mine," she grinned before she immediately frowned and pressed the spot where she felt the sharp kick. "But, just once, I'd like to see him deal with this non-stop activity," she muttered.

"This one's been pretty active, too," Phoebe smiled as she patted her belly. "Much more than Patrick ever was."

__

"A little girl?" she questioned while she retrieved a framed Turner family photo from her vanity.

"Still three weeks away," she nodded with a smile, "but she's already the apple of her daddy's eye."

__

"A little girl," she echoed almost wistfully. "Cole would probably be over the moon." She displayed the photo and introduced, "That's Benjamin, Patrick's twin, and that little guy that Cole's holding is Matthew. He was about eighteen months when this was taken. He'll be two next week."

"The fair in the park?" she questioned when she recognized the setting. "We took Patrick there, tooStrange to think that your Patrick has a twin."

__

"They may be fraternal but my big boys are almost exactly alike," she commented. "Twice the joy but twice the mischief." She set the photo back in its spot and indicated to her unborn twins and said, "These boys will be fraternal, too, which's a relief because I'm not sure I could handle the added complications of a pair of identical ones."

"Five kids, all boys, all under the age of four," she whistled in disbelief, "how do you manage?"

__

"All with powers," she added with a groan when she noticed the burnt spot on her double's wall. "Sorry about that."

"They all inherited Cole's powers?" she asked.

__

"Pretty potent guy that husband of mine," she repeated with a tired smile. She sighed and added, "They've been throwing energy balls from the moment they learned the word no' and, even though they have the ability to transport like he does, they can only do it from room-to-room in our house."

"So far," she teased. "Guess I've got it easy, Patrick only levitates."

__

"He and Ben both levitate too," she acknowledged. "Luckily, it doesn't seem to bother Matt at all." She indicated to the black spot and apologized again, "We're teaching them when it's okay to use their powers but they're still so little and Patrick got scared"

"It's okay," she smiled in assurance. "Don't you remember when Paige would orb out at the most inopportune times when she got scared?" 

__

"We were so unprepared when we received our powers," Phoebe murmured. "We've come so far, haven't we?"

"We have," she agreed. She glanced at her own framed picture of Patrick and Jason at the fair and recalled, "I remember when we were just caring for Wyatt and dealing with all his active powers. Patrick alone, with just his one power, can wear me out, there are times I almost panic thinking about what it'll be like once she arrives. Any tips? How do you do it?" she wondered with awe.

__

"Cole and Wiccan day care," she grinned in reply. She saw her double's confusion and clarified, "Five days a week, four witches and two assistants cover about twenty babies and toddlers including Misty's two and Melinda. It's the twins' last year before they enter normal kindergarten in Wyatt's school. Those witches're probably counting their blessings they didn't have Wyatt in their group tooPiper did have Melinda, didn't she?" she suddenly asked.

She sadly shook her head, "Since her divorce from Leo, five years ago, Piper hasn't settled down with anyone new. There was one guy, though. It was really serious between them but, in the end, he couldn't handle the magic. And she didn't want to settle for anyone who couldn't give his whole heart."

__

"I'm so sorry, she whispered sympathetically. "Poor Piper."

"She's happy," she assured her reflection. "Really. Piper's made a great life for herself. She doesn't sit at home and pine away for Leo. She does go out and she has fun. The club's doing well and she's finally found that balance between the magic and normal worlds that she always wanted. In spite of the Source."

__

"I'm glad," she said in relief. "Garazan certainly hasn't made it easy on any of us. Both myyour sisters are doing great, too. Piper and Leo have hit a few rough spots along the way but counseling's always helped them through. And Paige, she's become an incredible witch and a professional and, a couple of months ago, she met this guy --"

"Evan?" she interrupted. When her double nodded, she smiled, "Is he not the cutest? He's gotta be the first magical guy we've ever met that wasn't already dead or evil. Piper and I actually have a bet on when he'll propose."

__

"Paige's happy and that's what counts," she smiled back. After a moment, she quietly added, "I'm happy."

Her own smile faded and she responded, "I love my life. I love my kid and my kid-and-a-half and I love my husbandWhat do we do?"

__

"Remember what Grams always said about mirrors?" she inquired thoughtfully.

She nodded and answered, "They reflect for us the choices we've made."

__

"And the ones we haven't," Phoebe emphasized. She indicated to her other self and explained, "We're each living the choices the other never made."

"If I had tried working it out with Cole," she realized, "I might have your life right now. I might be the one with five powerful boys."

__

"And if I had returned home that first night," she acknowledged, "or had never even switched places, Jason might be my husband now."

"Are you sorry?" she nervously asked. "Do you want to switch back?"

__

"Hell, no!" she snorted.

"Thank God," she exhaled in relief. "I don't think I ever really wanted to switch back," she confessed.

__

"Not even that first night," she quietly agreed.

She shrugged, "But I felt a responsibility to the magic. I didn't want to mess up our worlds."

__

"I love my husband and I love my kids," she stated, "and I couldn't imagine ever being without them. And I can't give them up, no matter how badly it'll upset the balance between our worlds."

"Maybe it won't," she softly said.

__

"Maybe this is the way it's supposed to be," she suggested hopefully.

"We're the ones who opened the mirror's portal," she affirmed. "The mirror was waiting for a new owner, just like Misty figured."

__

"We've been the key all along," she quietly agreed. "Y'know, before I went down to the kitchen to make breakfast"

"I was alone and stood in front of the mirror for a few minutes"

__

"And I thought about everything that's happened to me since I stepped through it"

"And I wondered if you had Patrick and a husband who adores you"

__

"And I wondered what your life was like. If you were as happy as me"

"I can't go back," she suddenly declared. "My life is here. In this world."

__

"It's time to close the portal," she quickly agreed. "Permanently."

"Let's do it then," she encouraged.

__

"First we'll use a spell to close the portal," she added enthusiastically.

"And then we'll destroy the mirror," she confirmed.

__

*********** ********** ************

"Phoebe?" Jason shouted as he ran into their bedroom and skidded to a stop. She was sitting on the corner of their bed, hunched over, and he froze for a moment when he couldn't immediately tell if she was actually his wife or not.

She looked up and wearily stretched out her arms to him. "Jason"

Utterly relieved by the sight of the woman he loved, Jason quickly knelt in front of her and lightly rubbed her belly. "What happened?" he asked, completely worried. "Is something wrong with the baby? Are you in labor?"

She shook her head, let out a deep breath, and admitted, "But she sure didn't appreciate the strain." She brushed her hand against his and leaned into him for a hug, "I didn't think it would be that hard, physically or emotionally."

"When I heard the crash," he quietly confessed while he held her, "I was so afraid that I wouldn't find you here." He pulled back and looked at the shards of the mirror that were scattered all across the floor. "It's not going to be fixed. Not ever again."

"No," she agreed softly when she leaned into him again, "it's served its purpose."

"Which was what exactly?" he warily asked while he rubbed her back.

"To show me what my life was like," she replied with a soft sigh, "and what it could be like. That day at Misty's, I was staring into the mirror thinking about how my life had changed so much in such a short period of time. Mostly because of Cole. I was still so angry, so hurt. And then she offered me a chance to live in a world where I wouldn't be overwhelmed by the pain and I grabbed at that chance even if it was only supposed to be for a few hours." She pulled back and gazed into his eyes, "That day, I learned a lot about myself and Cole and I made peace with most of what happened. I was able to move on with a clear conscience." She caressed his cheek, "I love you and I love our family and I am exactly where I belong."

"Not exactly," he corrected when he suddenly stood. She looked at him in surprise and he smiled, "You, honey, belong in bed." 

She grinned and tugged on his hand, "C'mere, Tiger"

"Not what I had in mind," he informed her. "No way we're gonna risk premature labor," he warned. "Absolutely no monkey business til after she's born."

She poked her belly and ordered, "Hurry up, you"

Jason bent over and countermanded the order, "You take your time, sweetheart. Mommy still has a thing or two to learn about patience."

"Great," Phoebe pouted, "with you already wrapped around her little finger, I don't stand a chance."

"At least one of my girls knows how to listen," he quipped before he pointed to the head of the bed. "You. There. The rest of the day." He helped her stand and kept her steady when she immediately swayed. Then he took off her robe and tucked her in bed. He brushed away some bangs from her eyes and kissed her forehead. "Now close your eyes and take a nap," he ordered.

"Mooommmy!" Patrick hollered as he entered their room.

When Phoebe noticed his bare feet, she leaned forward and half-shrieked, "Patrick Dean, don't you take another step!"

At the same time, Jason spun around, "I thought I told you to stay downstairs!"

Patrick's bottom lip quivered and he squeezed his Teddy tighter and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Phoebe's heart broke at the sight of her son and she immediately apologized, "I'm sorry, sweetie, I didn't mean to yell but the mirror broke and I don't want you to get hurt. Now you know why you're supposed to wear your slippers." With a smile, she said, "C'mere, you"

"Use my power?" he asked excitedly. "Really?" She nodded and he jumped up into the air and began to float toward her. But he was grabbed in mid-air and tickled, and he squealed, "Daadddy, stop!"

Phoebe laughed at the sight of her son struggling to float out of his father's hands and she reached for him. But Patrick lost concentration completely and she watched the look of surprise on Jason's face when Patrick slipped and the boy's weight threw him off-balance.

Jason fell into the bed and sent Patrick bouncing into Phoebe.

Phoebe inhaled sharply when her daughter protested after Patrick accidentally elbowed her side. She caught Jason's immediate look of concern but smiled at him reassuringly. Then she picked up where he left off and began mercilessly tickling her son.

When Phoebe suddenly stopped, Jason looked back at her and was surprised to find tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly while he shifted position in order to hug her.

She shrugged sheepishly, gazed back at him, and, in a choked voice, told him, "This is right."

Jason tenderly kissed her and nudged her back against the pillows. He charged his son, "Make sure Mommy stays in bed until I'm done cleaning up all this glass."

She began to protest, "Jason, I can --"

"No arguments, young lady," he interrupted when he stood. "You are going to close your eyes right now and take your nap."

"Yes, sir," she sulked. But, when she felt the small body of her son snuggle close, she wrapped her arm around him and glanced at her husband. "I love you," she announced.

"No more than I love you," he responded with a wink. She smiled, almost too tiredly, and he anxiously waited for her to close her eyes. For a moment, he wished he had the power to materialize the digital camera he knew was only downstairs. He could take some great pictures of them but he wasn't ready to leave them even for a few minutes. Not when he'd just discovered how many times he'd come so close to losing them, losing her. "Welcome home," he whispered while he waited and watched over them, "exactly where you belong."

__

*********** ********** ************

"Phoebe?" Cole called out when he appeared in their bedroom. She was sitting on the corner of their bed, hunched over, and he froze for a moment before he realized which Phoebe was sitting before him.

"Cole" She nearly stumbled when she tried to stand in order reach him.

Cole caught her before she fell and carefully helped her sit back on the bed. She was pressing against her abdomen and he placed his hand on top of hers. Disturbed by the incessant kicking he felt, he asked with worry, "Are you in pain? Do we need to call the doctor?"

"I don't think so." She took a deep breath and added, "But I don't think your sons are too happy with me right now." She leaned into him for a hug and admitted, "I didn't think it would be that hard, physically or emotionally."

"When I heard the crash," he confessed in a whisper, "I was terrified that you wouldn't be here anymore." He pulled back and looked around at the shattered pieces of the mirror. With a wave of his right hand, the pieces all gathered in the air and swirled together. From his left hand, Cole released an energy ball at the swirling mass and he quickly shielded Phoebe from the small explosion that occurred.

"Best maid service ever," she teased with a small cough.

He waved away some of the smoke but didn't bother to apologize. "It will never be fixed again."

"It's okay," she softly agreed as she leaned into him again, "the mirror, the portal, served its purpose. That's why we destroyed it."

"And what, exactly, was its purpose?" he warily asked while he rubbed her back.

"To show me what my life was like," she replied with a soft sigh, "and what it could be like. Six years ago, I stood in Misty's back room staring into the mirror, thinking about how much my life had changed in such a short amount of time. I thought I'd moved on with my life but I still couldn't let go of you or the pain, not completely, anyway. And then I had this magical chance to change all that. To change what happened to you even if it wouldn't have any effect on my own past."

"You really meant to go back, didn't you," he quietly realized when she pulled back. "That night, when we said goodbye"

She nodded and gazed into his eyes, "The one thing I never really had was closure but, that day, I found it with youbecause of you." She caressed his cheek, "I love you and I love our sons and I am exactly where I belong."

"Not exactly," he corrected when he suddenly stood. She looked at him in surprise and he smiled, "You belong in bed. Now." 

She giggled with anticipation, "C'mere, Tiger"

He rolled his eyes and warned her, "There'll be no fooling around. I'm not risking sending you into premature labor after what you've just been through." She pouted and he couldn't resist adding, "But maybe tonight if you've rested up enough" She smiled radiantly at him and nodded and he helped her up. When she suddenly swayed, he quickly lifted her up into his arms and ignored her protests as he carried her to the head of the bed. He placed her down, helped remove her robe, and pulled the covers up to her chin. "Now, close your eyes and take a nap," he ordered, "like a good little witch."

"Thought you liked me better when I'm not a good little witch," she teased.

"Phoebe" he warned.

"Mooommmy!" Patrick hollered as he entered their room with his brothers following close behind.

When Phoebe noticed their bare feet, she leaned forward, and half-shrieked, "Don't move!"

At the same time, Cole spun and chastised his sons, "I thought I told you all to stay in the kitchen!"

"Why aren't you wearing your slippers?" she demanded.

Patrick's bottom lip quivered and he squeezed his Teddy tighter and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"We thought you needed us," Ben added while he placed an arm around Matt.

"Vanish the demon," Matt piped up while he hugged his own stuffed bear.

Phoebe glanced at Cole before she focused again on her hurt sons and she apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell but the mirror broke and I don't want any of you getting hurt." 

"And that's why it's important that you always wear your slippers," Cole sternly added.

With a smile, Phoebe reached out and said, "C'mere, you guys"

"Powers?" Patrick wondered before he moved. "Really?" She nodded and he turned to Ben, "Be there before you!"

"Uh, uh," Ben disagreed as he also disappeared from his brother's side.

"Me too," Matt jumped up when he saw his brothers already snuggling Mommy, "me too." He squeezed his eyes shut but didn't feel that tingling feeling. Instead, he felt Daddy's arms around him and he giggled when he was suddenly turned upside down. "Daadddy!"

Phoebe laughed at the sight of her son struggling in his father's grip and she reached out for him. When Cole carried their son close enough, she blew kisses into Matt's belly button and caused her current youngest to shriek with delight.

Unfortunately, when Matt kicked out and caught his chin, Cole lost his grip, and Matt slipped down on top of Phoebe.

As her son rolled off her rounded belly, he accidentally kicked her in the ribs and she inhaled sharply when the twins strongly protested. She caught Cole's immediate look of concern but she smiled reassuringly at him. "We're okay." 

Cole watched her enjoying their sons scramble for the best position next to her and he was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly while he knelt on the bed in order to hug her.

She shrugged sheepishly, gazed back at him, and, in a choked voice, told him, "This is right."

Cole kissed her tenderly and nudged her back against the pillows. He then ordered his sons, "Make sure Mommy stays in bed until I'm back from cleaning up the kitchen."

She began to protest, "Cole, I can help and --"

"You can help," he interrupted when he stood, "by staying right where you are. Now close your eyes and take a nap."

"Yes, sir," she sulked while he walked to the door. But when she felt the small bodies of her sons still maneuvering around her, she pulled Ben over her to her other side and, while he and Patrick snuggled close to her sides, she reached for Matt and awkwardly pulled him on top of her chest where he laid spread-eagled. She met Cole's amused gaze when he turned in the doorway and told him, "I love you."

He smiled and replied with their special response, "Love you more." He was concerned by her weary smile and he anxiously waited for her to close her eyes and settle down. And, not wanting to miss out on this unexpected photo opportunity, he waved his hand for their digital camera. As he snapped several pictures, he was grateful he'd had the power to call for the camera because he wasn't sure he was steady enough to leave them, her, even for a moment. Not when he'd come so close again to losing her and their life together. "Welcome home," he whispered while he waited and watched over them, "exactly where you belong."

**__**

the end...


End file.
